Bee Movie Script
by SaltySama
Summary: Barry B. Benson, a bee just graduated from college, is disillusioned at his lone career choice: making honey. On a special trip outside the hive, Barry's life is saved by Vanessa, a florist in New York City. As their relationship blossoms, he discovers humans actually eat honey, and subsequently decides to sue them.
**DreamWorks SKG**

 **Bee Movie**

 **8/30/07 FINAL VERSION**

THIS MATERIAL IS THE PROPERTY OF DREAMWORKS PICTURES AND IS

INTENDED AND RESTRICTED SOLELY FOR DREAMWORKS PICTURES PERSONNEL.

DISTRIBUTION OR DISCLOSURE OF THIS MATERIAL TO UNAUTHORIZED

PERSONS IS PROHIBITED. THE SALE, DISPLAY, COPYING, OR REPRODUCTION OF THIS MATERIAL FOR ANY REASON IN ANY FORM, INCLUDING BUT NOT

LIMITED TO DIGITAL OR NEW MEDIA, IS ALSO PROHIBITED.

COLD OPENING: 3 CARDS

"According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly.

Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground.

The bee, of course, flies anyway.

Because bees don't care what humans think is impossible."

 **SEQ. 75 - "INTRO TO BARRY"**

INT. BENSON HOUSE - DAY

ANGLE ON: Sneakers on the ground. Camera PANS UP to reveal BARRY BENSON'S BEDROOM

ANGLE ON: Barry's hand flipping through different sweaters in his closet.

BARRY

Yellow black, yellow black, yellow black, yellow black, yellow black, yellow black...oohh, black and yellow...

ANGLE ON: Barry wearing the sweater he picked, looking in the mirror.

BARRY (CONT'D)

Yeah, let's shake it up a little.

He picks the black and yellow one.

He then goes to the sink, takes the top off a CONTAINER OF HONEY, and puts some honey into his hair. He squirts some in his mouth and gargles. Then he takes the lid off the bottle, and rolls some on like deodorant.

CUT TO:

INT. BENSON HOUSE KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

Barry's mother, JANET BENSON, yells up at Barry.

JANET BENSON

Barry, breakfast is ready!

CUT TO:

INT. BARRY'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

BARRY Coming!

SFX: Phone RINGING.

Barry's antennae vibrate as they RING like a phone. Barry's hands are wet. He looks around for a towel.

BARRY (CONT'D) Hang on a second!

He wipes his hands on his sweater, and pulls his antennae down to his ear and mouth.

BARRY (CONT'D) Hello?

His best friend, ADAM FLAYMAN, is on the other end.

ADAM Barry?

BARRY Adam?

ADAM

Can you believe this is happening?

BARRY

Can't believe it. I'll pick you up.

Barry sticks his stinger in a sharpener. SFX: BUZZING AS HIS STINGER IS SHARPENED. He tests the sharpness with his finger. SFX: Bing.

BARRY (CONT'D) Looking sharp.

ANGLE ON: Barry hovering down the hall, sliding down the staircase bannister.

Barry's mother, JANET BENSON, is in the kitchen.

JANET BENSON Barry, why don't you use the stairs? Your father paid good money for those.

BARRY

Sorry, I'm excited.

Barry's father, MARTIN BENSON, ENTERS. He's reading a NEWSPAPER with the HEADLINE, "Queen gives birth to thousandtuplets: Resting Comfortably."

MARTIN BENSON Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, Son. And a perfect report card, all B's.

JANET BENSON

(mushing Barry's hair) Very proud.

BARRY

Ma! I've got a thing going here.

Barry re-adjusts his hair, starts to leave.

JANET BENSON

You've got some lint on your fuzz.

She picks it off.

BARRY Ow, that's me!

MARTIN BENSON Wave to us. We'll be in row 118,000.

Barry zips off.

BARRY Bye!

JANET BENSON

Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house!

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 750 - DRIVING TO GRADUATION**

EXT. BEE SUBURB - MORNING

A GARAGE DOOR OPENS. Barry drives out in his CAR.

ANGLE ON: Barry's friend, ADAM FLAYMAN, standing by the curb. He's reading a NEWSPAPER with the HEADLINE: "Frisbee Hits Hive: Internet Down. Bee-stander: "I heard a sound, and next thing I knew...wham-o!."

Barry drives up, stops in front of Adam. Adam jumps in.

BARRY Hey, Adam.

ADAM Hey, Barry.

(pointing at Barry's hair) Is that fuzz gel?

BARRY

A little. It's a special day. Finally graduating.

ADAM

I never thought I'd make it.

BARRY

Yeah, three days of grade school, three days of high school.

ADAM

Those were so awkward.

BARRY

Three days of college. I'm glad I took off one day in the middle and just hitchhiked around the hive.

ADAM

You did come back different.

They drive by a bee who's jogging.

ARTIE Hi Barry!

BARRY

(to a bee pedestrian) Hey Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good.

Barry and Adam drive from the suburbs into the city.

ADAM

Hey, did you hear about Frankie?

BARRY Yeah.

ADAM

You going to his funeral?

BARRY

No, I'm not going to his funeral. Everybody knows you sting someone you die, you don't waste it on a squirrel. He was such a hot head.

ADAM

Yeah, I guess he could've just gotten out of the way. The DRIVE through a loop de loop.

BARRY AND ADAM Whoa...Whooo...wheee!

ADAM

I love this incorporating the amusement park right into our regular day.

BARRY

I guess that's why they say we don't need vacations.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 95 - GRADUATION**

EXT. GRADUATION CEREMONY - CONTINUOUS

Barry and Adam come to a stop. They exit the car, and fly

over the crowd to their seats. *

BARRY * (re: graduation ceremony) * Boy, quite a bit of pomp...under * the circumstances. *

They land in their seats.

BARRY (CONT'D)

Well Adam, today we are men.

ADAM We are.

BARRY Bee-men.

ADAM Amen!

BARRY Hallelujah.

Barry hits Adam's forehead. Adam goes into the rapture.

An announcement comes over the PA.

ANNOUNCER (V.O) Students, faculty, distinguished bees...please welcome, Dean Buzzwell.

ANGLE ON: DEAN BUZZWELL steps up to the podium.

The podium has a sign that reads: "Welcome Graduating Class of:", with train-station style flipping numbers after it.

BUZZWELL

Welcome New Hive City graduating class of...

The numbers on the podium change to 9:15.

BUZZWELL (CONT'D) ...9:15.

(he clears his throat) And that concludes our graduation ceremonies. And begins your career at Honex Industries.

BARRY

Are we going to pick our job today?

ADAM

I heard it's just orientation.

The rows of chairs change in transformer-like mechanical motion to Universal Studios type tour trams. Buzzwell walks off stage.

BARRY

(re: trams)

Whoa, heads up! Here we go.

 **SEQ. 125 - "FACTORY"**

FEMALE VOICE (V.O) Keep your hands and antennas inside the tram at all times. (in Spanish)

Dejen las manos y antennas adentro del tram a todos tiempos.

BARRY

I wonder what it's going to be like?

ADAM

A little scary.

Barry shakes Adam.

BARRY AND ADAM AAHHHH!

The tram passes under SIGNS READING: "Honex: A Division of

Honesco: A Part of the Hexagon Group."

TRUDY

Welcome to Honex, a division of Honesco, and a part of the Hexagon group.

BARRY This is it!

The Honex doors OPEN, revealing the factory.

BARRY (CONT'D) Wow.

TRUDY

We know that you, as a bee, have worked your whole life to get to the point where you can work for your whole life. Honey begins when our valiant pollen jocks bring the nectar to the hive where our top secret formula is automatically color-corrected, scent adjusted and bubble contoured into this...

Trudy GRABS a TEST TUBE OF HONEY from a technician.

TRUDY (CONT'D) ...soothing, sweet syrup with its distinctive golden glow, you all know as...

EVERYONE ON THE TRAM

(in unison) H-o-n-e-y.

Trudy flips the flask into the crowd, and laughs as they all scramble for it.

ANGLE ON: A GIRL BEE catching the honey.

ADAM

(sotto)

That girl was hot.

BARRY

(sotto)

She's my cousin.

ADAM She is?

BARRY

Yes, we're all cousins.

ADAM

Right. You're right.

TRUDY

At Honex, we also constantly strive to improve every aspect of bee existence. These bees are stress testing a new helmet technology.

ANGLE ON: A STUNT BEE in a HELMET getting hit with a NEWSPAPER, then a SHOE, then a FLYSWATTER. He gets up, and gives a "thumb's up".

The graduate bees APPLAUD.

ADAM

(re: stunt bee)

What do you think he makes?

BARRY Not enough.

TRUDY

And here we have our latest advancement, the Krelman.

BARRY

Wow, what does that do?

TRUDY

Catches that little strand of honey that hangs after you pour it. Saves us millions.

ANGLE ON: The Krelman machine. Bees with hand-shaped hats on, rotating around a wheel to catch drips of honey.

Adam's hand shoots up.

ADAM

Can anyone work on the Krelman?

TRUDY

Of course. Most bee jobs are small ones. But bees know that every small job, if it's done well, means a lot. There are over 3000 different bee occupations. But choose carefully, because you'll stay in the job that you pick for the rest of your life.

The bees CHEER.

ANGLE ON: Barry's smile dropping slightly.

BARRY

The same job for the rest of your life? I didn't know that.

ADAM

What's the difference?

TRUDY

And you'll be happy to know that bees as a species haven't had one day off in 27 million years.

BARRY

So you'll just work us to death?

TRUDY

(laughing) We'll sure try.

Everyone LAUGHS except Barry.

The tram drops down a log-flume type steep drop. Cameras flash, as all the bees throw up their hands. The frame freezes into a snapshot. Barry looks concerned.

The tram continues through 2 doors.

FORM DISSOLVE TO:

 **SEQ. 175 - "WALKING THE HIVE"**

INT. HONEX LOBBY

ANGLE ON: The log-flume photo, as Barry looks at it.

ADAM

Wow. That blew my mind.

BARRY

(annoyed)

"What's the difference?" Adam, how could you say that? One job forever? That's an insane choice to have to make.

ADAM

Well, I'm relieved. Now we only have to make one decision in life.

BARRY

But Adam, how could they never have told us that?

ADAM

Barry, why would you question anything? We're bees. We're the most perfectly functioning society on Earth.

They walk by a newspaper stand with A SANDWICH BOARD READING:

"Bee Goes Berserk: Stings Seven Then Self."

ANGLE ON: A BEE filling his car's gas tank from a honey pump. He fills his car some, then takes a swig for himself.

NEWSPAPER BEE

(to the bee guzzling gas) Hey!

Barry and Adam begin to cross the street.

BARRY

Yeah but Adam, did you ever think that maybe things work a little too well around here?

They stop in the middle of the street. The traffic moves perfectly around them.

ADAM

Like what? Give me one example.

BARRY

(thinks)

...I don't know. But you know what I'm talking about.

They walk off.

 **SEQ. 400 - "MEET THE JOCKS"**

SFX: The SOUND of Pollen Jocks. PAN DOWN from the Honex statue.

J-GATE ANNOUNCER

Please clear the gate. Royal Nectar Force on approach. Royal Nectar Force on approach.

BARRY

Wait a second. Check it out. Hey, hey, those are Pollen jocks.

ADAM Wow.

FOUR PATROL BEES FLY in through the hive's giant Gothic entrance. The Patrol Bees are wearing fighter pilot helmets with black visors.

ADAM (CONT'D)

I've never seen them this close.

BARRY

They know what it's like to go outside the hive.

ADAM

Yeah, but some of them don't come back.

The nectar from the pollen jocks is removed from their backpacks, and loaded into trucks on their way to Honex.

A SMALL CROWD forms around the Patrol Bees. Each one has a PIT CREW that takes their nectar.

Lou Loduca hurries a pit crew along:

LOU LODUCA You guys did great! You're monsters. You're sky freaks! I love it! I love it!

SCHOOL GIRLS are jumping up and down and squealing nearby.

BARRY

I wonder where those guys have just been?

ADAM I don't know.

BARRY

Their day's not planned. Outside the hive, flying who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what.

ADAM

You can't just decide one day to be a Pollen Jock. You have to be bred for that.

BARRY Right.

Pollen Jocks cross in close proximity to Barry and Adam. Some pollen falls off, onto Barry and Adam.

BARRY (CONT'D) Look at that. That's more pollen than you and I will ever see in a lifetime.

ADAM

(playing with the pollen) It's just a status symbol. I think bees make too big a deal out of it.

BARRY

Perhaps, unless you're wearing it, and the ladies see you wearing it.

ANGLE ON: Two girl bees.

ADAM

Those ladies? Aren't they our cousins too?

BARRY

Distant, distant. ANGLE ON: TWO POLLEN JOCKS.

JACKSON

Look at these two.

SPLITZ

Couple of Hive Harrys.

JACKSON

Let's have some fun with them.

The pollen jocks approach. Barry and Adam continue to talk to the girls.

GIRL 1

It must be so dangerous being a pollen jock.

BARRY

Oh yeah, one time a bear had me pinned up against a mushroom. He had one paw on my throat, and with the other he was slapping me back and forth across the face.

GIRL 1 Oh my.

BARRY

I never thought I'd knock him out.

GIRL 2

(to Adam)

And what were you doing during all of this?

ADAM

Obviously I was trying to alert the authorities.

The girl swipes some pollen off of Adam with a finger.

BARRY

(re: pollen)

I can autograph that if you want.

JACKSON Little gusty out there today, wasn't it, comrades?

BARRY Yeah. Gusty.

BUZZ

You know, we're going to hit a sunflower patch about six miles from here tomorrow.

BARRY Six miles, huh?

ADAM

(whispering) Barry.

BUZZ

It's a puddle-jump for us. But maybe you're not up for it.

BARRY Maybe I am.

ADAM

(whispering louder) You are not!

BUZZ

We're going, oh-nine hundred at JGate.

ADAM

(re: j-gate) Whoa.

BUZZ

(leaning in, on top of

Barry)

What do you think, Buzzy Boy? Are you bee enough?

BARRY

I might be. It all depends on what oh-nine hundred means.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 450 - "THE BALCONY"**

INT. BENSON HOUSE BALCONY - LATER

Barry is standing on the balcony alone, looking out over the city.

Martin Benson ENTERS, sneaks up behind Barry and gooses him in his ribs.

MARTIN BENSON Honex!

BARRY

Oh, Dad. You surprised me.

MARTIN BENSON

(laughing)

Have you decided what you're interested in, Son?

BARRY

Well, there's a lot of choices.

MARTIN BENSON But you only get one.

Martin LAUGHS.

BARRY

Dad, do you ever get bored doing the same job every day?

MARTIN BENSON Son, let me tell you something about stirring.

(making the stirring motion)

You grab that stick and you just move it around, and you stir it around. You get yourself into a rhythm, it's a beautiful thing.

BARRY

You know dad, the more I think about it, maybe the honey field just isn't right for me.

MARTIN BENSON And you were thinking of what, making balloon animals? That's a bad job for a guy with a stinger.

BARRY Well no...

MARTIN BENSON Janet, your son's not sure he wants to go into honey.

JANET BENSON Oh Barry, you are so funny sometimes.

BARRY

I'm not trying to be funny.

MARTIN BENSON You're not funny, you're going into honey. Our son, the stirrer.

JANET BENSON You're going to be a stirrer?!

BARRY No one's listening to me.

MARTIN BENSON Wait until you see the sticks I have for you.

BARRY I can say anything I want right now. I'm going to get an ant tattoo.

JANET BENSON Let's open some fresh honey and celebrate.

BARRY

Maybe I'll pierce my thorax!

MARTIN BENSON

(toasting) To honey!

BARRY Shave my antennae!

JANET BENSON To honey!

BARRY

Shack up with a grasshopper, get a gold tooth, and start calling everybody "Dawg."

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 760 - "JOB PLACEMENT"**

EXT. HONEX LOBBY - CONTINUOUS

ANGLE ON: A BEE BUS STOP. One group of bees stands on the pavement, as another group hovers above them. A doubledecker bus pulls up. The hovering bees get on the top level, and the standing bees get on the bottom.

Barry and Adam pull up outside of Honex.

ADAM

I can't believe we're starting work today.

BARRY

Today's the day.

Adam jumps out of the car.

ADAM (O.C)

Come on. All the good jobs will be gone.

BARRY Yeah, right...

ANGLE ON: A BOARD READING: "JOB PLACEMENT BOARD".

Buzzwell, the Bee Processor, is at the counter.

Another BEE APPLICANT, SANDY SHRIMPKIN is EXITING.

SANDY SHRIMPKIN Is it still available?

BUZZWELL Hang on.

(he looks at changing numbers on the board) Two left. And...one of them's yours. Congratulations Son, step to the side please.

SANDY SHRIMPKIN Yeah!

ADAM

(to Sandy, leaving) What did you get?

SANDY SHRIMPKIN Picking the crud out. That is stellar!

ADAM Wow.

BUZZWELL

(to Adam and Barry) Couple of newbies?

ADAM

Yes Sir. Our first day. We are ready.

BUZZWELL

Well, step up and make your choice.

ANGLE ON: A CHART listing the different sectors of Honex.

Heating, Cooling, Viscosity, Krelman, Pollen Counting, Stunt

Bee, Pouring, Stirrer, Humming, Regurgitating, Front Desk,

Hair Removal, Inspector No. 7, Chef, Lint Coordinator, Stripe

Supervisor, Antennae-ball polisher, Mite Wrangler, Swatting Counselor, Wax Monkey, Wing Brusher, Hive Keeper, Restroom Attendant.

ADAM

(to Barry)

You want to go first?

BARRY No, you go.

ADAM

Oh my. What's available?

BUZZWELL

Restroom attendant is always open, and not for the reason you think.

ADAM

Any chance of getting on to the Krelman, Sir?

BUZZWELL Sure, you're on.

He plops the KRELMAN HAT onto Adam's head.

ANGLE ON: The job board. THE COLUMNS READ: "OCCUPATION" "POSITIONS AVAILABLE", and "STATUS". The middle column has numbers, and the right column has job openings flipping between "open", "pending", and "closed".

BUZZWELL (CONT'D) Oh, I'm sorry. The Krelman just closed out.

ADAM Oh!

He takes the hat off Adam.

BUZZWELL Wax Monkey's always open.

The Krelman goes from "Closed" to "Open".

BUZZWELL (CONT'D) And the Krelman just opened up again.

ADAM What happened?

BUZZWELL

Well, whenever a bee dies, that's an opening.

(pointing at the board) See that? He's dead, dead, another dead one, deady, deadified, two more dead. Dead from the neck up, dead from the neck down. But, that's life.

ANGLE ON: Barry's disturbed expression.

ADAM

(feeling pressure to decide)

Oh, this is so hard. Heating, cooling, stunt bee, pourer, stirrer, humming, inspector no. 7, lint coordinator, stripe supervisor, antenna-ball polisher, mite wrangler- Barry, Barry, what do you think I should- Barry?

Barry?

Barry is gone.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 775 - "LOU LODUCA SPEECH"**

EXT. J-GATE - SAME TIME

Splitz, Jackson, Buzz, Lou and two other BEES are going through final pre-flight checks.

Barry ENTERS.

LOU LODUCA

Alright, we've got the sunflower patch in quadrant nine. Geranium window box on Sutton Place...

Barry's antennae rings, like a phone.

ADAM (V.O)

What happened to you? Where are you?

Barry whispers throughout.

BARRY I'm going out.

ADAM (V.O) Out? Out where?

BARRY Out there.

ADAM (V.O)

(putting it together) Oh no.

BARRY

I have to, before I go to work for the rest of my life.

ADAM (V.O)

You're going to die! You're crazy! Hello?

BARRY

Oh, another call coming in.

ADAM (V.O) You're cra-

Barry HANGS UP.

ANGLE ON: Lou Loduca.

LOU LODUCA

If anyone's feeling brave, there's a Korean Deli on 83rd that gets their roses today.

BARRY

(timidly) Hey guys.

BUZZ

Well, look at that.

SPLITZ Isn't that the kid we saw yesterday?

LOU LODUCA

(to Barry)

Hold it son, flight deck's restricted.

JACKSON

It's okay Lou, we're going to take him up.

Splitz and Jackson CHUCKLE.

LOU LODUCA

Really? Feeling lucky, are ya?

A YOUNGER SMALLER BEE THAN BARRY, CHET, runs up with a release waiver for Barry to sign.

CHET

Sign here. Here. Just initial that. Thank you.

LOU LODUCA

Okay, you got a rain advisory today and as you all know, bees cannot fly in rain. So be careful. As always,

(reading off clipboard) watch your brooms, hockey sticks, dogs, birds, bears, and bats.

LOU LODUCA (CONT'D) Also, I got a couple reports of root beer being poured on us. Murphy's in a home because of it, just babbling like a cicada.

BARRY That's awful.

LOU LODUCA

And a reminder for all you rookies, bee law number one, absolutely no talking to humans. Alright, launch positions!

The Jocks get into formation, chanting as they move.

LOU LODUCA (CONT'D) Black and Yellow!

JOCKS Hello!

SPLITZ

(to Barry)

Are you ready for this, hot shot?

BARRY

Yeah. Yeah, bring it on.

Barry NODS, terrified.

BUZZ Wind! - CHECK!

JOCK #1

Antennae! - CHECK!

JOCK #2

Nectar pack! - CHECK!

JACKSON Wings! - CHECK!

SPLITZ

Stinger! - CHECK!

BARRY

Scared out of my shorts - CHECK.

LOU LODUCA

Okay ladies, let's move it out.

Everyone FLIPS their goggles down. Pit crew bees CRANK their wings, and remove the starting blocks. We hear loud HUMMING.

LOU LODUCA (CONT'D) Pound those petunia's, you striped stem-suckers! All of you, drain those flowers!

A FLIGHT DECK GUY in deep crouch hand-signals them out the archway as the backwash from the bee wings FLUTTERS his jump suit. Barry follows everyone.

 **SEQ. 800 - "FLYING WITH THE JOCKS"**

The bees climb above tree tops in formation. Barry is euphoric.

BARRY

Whoa! I'm out! I can't believe I'm out! So blue. Ha ha ha! (a beat)

I feel so fast...and free. (re: kites in the sky) Box kite! Wow!

They fly by several bicyclists, and approach a patch of flowers.

BARRY (CONT'D) Flowers!

SPLITZ

This is blue leader. We have roses visual. Bring it around thirty degrees and hold.

BARRY

(sotto) Roses.

JACKSON

Thirty degrees, roger, bringing it around.

Many pollen jocks break off from the main group. They use their equipment to collect nectar from flowers.

Barry flies down to watch the jocks collect the nectar.

JOCK

Stand to the side kid, it's got a bit of a kick.

The jock fires the gun, and recoils. Barry watches the gun fill up with nectar.

Oh, that is one Nectar Collector.

JOCK

You ever see pollination up close?

BARRY No, Sir.

He takes off, and the excess pollen dust falls causing the flowers to come back to life.

JOCK

(as he pollinates)

I pick some pollen up over here, sprinkle it over here, maybe a dash over there, pinch on that one...see that? It's a little bit of magic, ain't it?

The FLOWERS PERK UP as he pollinates.

BARRY

Wow. That's amazing. Why do we do that?

JOCK

...that's pollen power, Kid. More pollen, more flowers, more nectar, more honey for us.

BARRY Cool.

The Jock WINKS at Barry.

Barry rejoins the other jocks in the sky.

They swoop in over a pond, kissing the surface. We see their image reflected in the water; they're really moving.

They fly over a fountain.

BUZZ

I'm picking up a lot of bright yellow, could be daisies. Don't we need those?

SPLITZ

Copy that visual.

We see what appear to be yellow flowers on a green field.

They go into a deep bank and dive.

BUZZ

Hold on, one of these flowers seems to be on the move.

SPLITZ

Say again...Are you reporting a moving flower?

BUZZ Affirmative.

 **SEQ. 900 - "TENNIS GAME"**

The pollen jocks land. It is a tennis court with dozens of tennis balls. A COUPLE, VANESSA and KEN, plays tennis. The bees land right in the midst of a group of balls.

KEN (O.C)

That was on the line!

The other bees start walking around amongst the immense, yellow globes.

SPLITZ

This is the coolest. What is it?

They stop at a BALL on a white line and look up at it.

JACKSON

I don't know, but I'm loving this color.

SPLITZ

(smelling tennis ball) Smells good. Not like a flower. But I like it.

JACKSON Yeah, fuzzy.

BUZZ Chemical-y.

JACKSON

Careful, guys, it's a little grabby.

Barry LANDS on a ball and COLLAPSES.

Oh my sweet lord of bees.

JACKSON

Hey, candy brain, get off there!

Barry attempts to pulls his legs off, but they stick.

BARRY Problem!

A tennis shoe and a hand ENTER FRAME. The hand picks up the ball with Barry underneath it.

BARRY (CONT'D) Guys!

BUZZ

This could be bad.

JACKSON Affirmative.

Vanessa walks back to the service line, BOUNCES the ball. Each time it BOUNCES, the other bees cringe and GASP.

ANGLE ON: Barry, terrified. Pure dumb luck, he's not getting squished.

BARRY

(with each bounce)

Very close...Gonna Hurt...Mamma's little boy.

SPLITZ

You are way out of position, rookie.

ANGLE ON: Vanessa serving. We see Barry and the ball up against the racket as she brings it back. She tosses the ball into the air; Barry's eyes widen. The ball is STRUCK, and the rally is on.

KEN

Coming in at you like a missile!

Ken HITS the ball back. Barry feels the g-forces.

ANGLE ON: The Pollen Jocks watching Barry pass by them in SLOW MOTION.

BARRY

(in slow motion) Help me!

JACKSON

You know, I don't think these are flowers.

SPLITZ

Should we tell him?

JACKSON I think he knows.

BARRY (O.S) What is this?!

Vanessa HITS a high arcing lob.

Ken waits, poised for the return. We see Barry having trouble maneuvering the ball from fatigue.

KEN

(overly confident) Match point!

ANGLE ON: Ken running up. He has a killer look in his eyes. He's going to hit the ultimate overhead smash.

KEN (CONT'D)

You can just start packing up Honey, because I believe you're about to eat it!

ANGLE ON: Pollen Jocks.

JACKSON Ahem!

Ken is distracted by the jock.

KEN What? No!

He misses badly. The ball rockets into oblivion. Barry is still hanging on.

ANGLE ON: Ken, berating himself.

KEN (CONT'D)

Oh, you cannot be serious.

We hear the ball WHISTLING, and Barry SCREAMING.

Yowser!

 **SEQ. 1000 - "SUV"**

The ball flies through the air, and lands in the middle of the street. It bounces into the street again, and sticks in the grille of an SUV.

INT. CAR ENGINE - CONTINUOUS

BARRY'S POV: the grille of the SUV sucks him up. He tumbles through a black tunnel, whirling vanes, and pistons.

BARRY

AHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHH! EECHHH! AHHHHHH!

Barry gets chilled by the A/C system, and sees a frozen grasshopper.

BARRY (CONT'D)

(re: grasshopper) Eww, gross.

CUT TO:

INT. CAR - CONTINUOUS

The car is packed with a typical suburban family: MOTHER, FATHER, eight-year old BOY, LITTLE GIRL in a car seat and a GRANDMOTHER. A big slobbery DOG is behind a grate.

Barry pops into the passenger compartment, hitting the Mother's magazine.

MOTHER

There's a bee in the car!

They all notice the bee and start SCREAMING.

BARRY Aaahhhh!

Barry tumbles around the car. We see the faces from his POV.

MOTHER Do something!

FATHER I'm driving!

Barry flies by the little girl in her CAR SEAT. She waves hello.

LITTLE GIRL Hi, bee.

SON

He's back here! He's going to sting me!

The car SWERVES around the road. Barry flies into the back, where the slobbery dog SNAPS at him. Barry deftly avoids the jaws and gross, flying SPITTLE.

MOTHER

Nobody move. If you don't move, he won't sting you. Freeze!

Everyone in the car freezes. Barry freezes. They stare at each other, eyes going back and forth, waiting to see who will make the first move.

Barry blinks.

GRANNY He blinked!

Granny pulls out a can of HAIR SPRAY.

SON

Spray him, Granny!

Granny sprays the hair spray everywhere.

FATHER

What are you doing?

GRANNY

It's hair spray! Extra hold!

MOTHER Kill it!

Barry gets sprayed back by the hair spray, then sucked out of the sunroof.

CUT TO:

EXT. CITY STREET - CONTINUOUS

BARRY

Wow. The tension level out here is unbelievable. I've got to get home.

As Barry flies down the street, it starts to RAIN. He nimbly avoids the rain at first.

BARRY (CONT'D)

Whoa. Whoa! Can't fly in rain!

Can't fly in rain! Can't fly in-

A couple of drops hit him, his wings go limp and he starts falling.

BARRY (CONT'D)

Mayday! Mayday! Bee going down!

Barry sees a window ledge and aims for it and just makes it. Shivering and exhausted, he crawls into an open window as it CLOSES.

 **SEQ. 1100 - "VANESSA SAVES BARRY"**

INT. VANESSA'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Inside the window, Barry SHAKES off the rain like a dog. Vanessa, Ken, Andy, and Anna ENTER the apartment.

VANESSA

Ken, can you close the window please?

KEN Huh? Oh.

(to Andy)

Hey, check out my new resume. I made it into a fold-out brochure. You see? It folds out.

Ken holds up his brochure, with photos of himself, and a resume in the middle.

ANGLE ON: Barry hiding behind the curtains, as Ken CLOSES THE WINDOW.

BARRY

Oh no, more humans. I don't need this.

Barry HOVERS up into the air and THROWS himself into the glass.

BARRY (CONT'D)

(dazed)

Ow! What was that?

He does it again, and then multiple more times.

BARRY (CONT'D) Maybe this time...this time, this time, this time, this time, this time, this time, this time.

Barry JUMPS onto the drapes.

BARRY (CONT'D)

(out of breath) Drapes!

(then, re: glass) That is diabolical.

KEN

It's fantastic. It's got all my special skills, even my top ten favorite movies.

ANDY

What's your number one? Star Wars?

KEN

Ah, I don't go for that, (makes

Star Wars noises), kind of stuff.

ANGLE ON: Barry.

BARRY

No wonder we're not supposed to talk to them. They're out of their minds.

KEN

When I walk out of a job interview they're flabbergasted. They can't believe the things I say.

Barry looks around and sees the LIGHT BULB FIXTURE in the middle of the ceiling.

BARRY

(re: light bulb)

Oh, there's the sun. Maybe that's a way out.

Barry takes off and heads straight for the light bulb. His POV: The seventy-five watt label grows as he gets closer.

BARRY (CONT'D) I don't remember the sun having a big seventy five on it.

Barry HITS the bulb and is KNOCKED SILLY. He falls into a BOWL OF GUACAMOLE. Andy dips his chip in the guacamole, taking Barry with it.

ANGLE ON: Ken and Andy.

KEN

I'll tell you what. You know what? I predicted global warming. I could feel it getting hotter. At first I thought it was just me.

Barry's POV: Giant human mouth opening.

KEN (CONT'D) Wait! Stop! Beeeeeee!

ANNA

Kill it! Kill it!

They all JUMP up from their chairs. Andy looks around for something to use.

Ken comes in for the kill with a big TIMBERLAND BOOT on each hand.

KEN

Stand back. These are winter boots.

Vanessa ENTERS, and stops Ken from squashing Barry.

VANESSA (grabs Ken's arm) Wait. Don't kill him.

CLOSE UP: on Barry's puzzled face.

KEN

You know I'm allergic to them.

This thing could kill me.

VANESSA

Why does his life have any less value than yours?

She takes a GLASS TUMBLER and places it over Barry.

KEN

Why does his life have any less value than mine? Is that your statement?

VANESSA

I'm just saying, all life has value. You don't know what he's capable of feeling.

Barry looks up through the glass and watches this conversation, astounded. Vanessa RIPS Ken's resume in half and SLIDES it under the glass.

KEN

(wistful) My brochure.

There's a moment of eye contact as she carries Barry to the window. She opens it and sets him free.

VANESSA

There you go, little guy.

KEN (O.C)

I'm not scared of them. But, you know, it's an allergic thing.

ANDY (O.C) * Hey, why don't you put that on your * resume-brochure? *

KEN (O.C)

It's not funny, my whole face could puff up.

ANDY (O.C)

Make it one of your "Special

Skills."

KEN (O.C)

You know, knocking someone out is also a special skill.

CUT TO:

EXT. WINDOWSILL - CONTINUOUS

Barry stares over the window frame. He can't believe what's just happened. It is still RAINING.

DISSOLVE TO:

 **SEQ. 1200 - "BARRY SPEAKS"**

EXT. WINDOWSILL - LATER

Barry is still staring through the window. Inside, everyone's saying their good-byes.

KEN

Vanessa, next week? Yogurt night?

VANESSA

Uh, yeah sure Ken. You know, whatever.

KEN

You can put carob chips on there.

VANESSA Good night.

KEN

(as he exits)

Supposed to be less calories, or something.

VANESSA Bye.

She shuts the door.

Vanessa starts cleaning up.

BARRY

I've got to say something. She saved my life. I've got to say something. Alright, here it goes.

Barry flies in.

INT. VANESSA'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Barry hides himself on different PRODUCTS placed along the kitchen shelves. He hides on a Bumblebee Tuna can, and a "Greetings From Coney Island" MUSCLE-MAN POSTCARD on the fridge.

BARRY

(on fridge)

What would I say?

(landing on a bottle)

I could really get in trouble.

He stands looking at Vanessa.

BARRY (CONT'D) It's a bee law. You're not supposed to talk to a human. I can't believe I'm doing this. I've got to. Oh, I can't do it! Come on! No, yes, no, do it! I can't. How should I start it? You like jazz? No, that's no good. Here she comes. Speak, you fool.

As Vanessa walks by, Barry takes a DEEP BREATH.

BARRY (CONT'D)

(cheerful) Umm...hi.

Vanessa DROPS A STACK OF DISHES, and HOPS BACK.

BARRY (CONT'D) I'm sorry.

VANESSA You're talking.

BARRY

Yes, I know, I know.

VANESSA You're talking.

BARRY

I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

VANESSA

It's okay. It's fine. It's just, I know I'm dreaming, but I don't recall going to bed.

BARRY

Well, you know I'm sure this is very disconcerting.

VANESSA

Well yeah. I mean this is a bit of a surprise to me. I mean...you're a bee.

BARRY

Yeah, I am a bee, and you know I'm not supposed to be doing this, but they were all trying to kill me and if it wasn't for you...I mean, I had to thank you. It's just the way I was raised.

Vanessa intentionally JABS her hand with a FORK.

VANESSA Ow!

BARRY

That was a little weird.

VANESSA

(to herself)

I'm talking to a bee.

BARRY Yeah.

VANESSA

I'm talking to a bee.

BARRY Anyway...

VANESSA

And a bee is talking to me...

BARRY

I just want you to know that I'm grateful, and I'm going to leave now.

VANESSA

Wait, wait, wait, wait, how did you learn to do that?

BARRY What?

VANESSA

The talking thing.

BARRY

Same way you did, I guess. Mama, Dada, honey, you pick it up.

VANESSA That's very funny.

BARRY

Yeah. Bees are funny. If we didn't laugh, we'd cry. With what we have to deal with.

Vanessa LAUGHS.

BARRY (CONT'D) Anyway.

VANESSA

Can I, uh, get you something?

BARRY Like what?

VANESSA

I don't know. I mean, I don't know. Coffee?

BARRY

Well, uh, I don't want to put you out.

VANESSA It's no trouble.

BARRY

Unless you're making anyway.

VANESSA

Oh, it takes two minutes.

BARRY Really?

VANESSA It's just coffee.

BARRY

I hate to impose.

VANESSA

Don't be ridiculous.

BARRY

Actually, I would love a cup.

VANESSA

Hey, you want a little rum cake?

BARRY

I really shouldn't.

VANESSA

Have a little rum cake.

BARRY

No, no, no, I can't.

VANESSA Oh, come on.

BARRY

You know, I'm trying to lose a couple micrograms here.

VANESSA Where?

BARRY

Well... These stripes don't help.

VANESSA You look great.

BARRY

I don't know if you know anything about fashion.

Vanessa starts POURING the coffee through an imaginary cup and directly onto the floor.

BARRY (CONT'D) Are you alright?

VANESSA No.

DISSOLVE TO:

 **SEQ. 1300 - "ROOFTOP COFFEE"**

EXT. VANESSA'S ROOF - LATER

Barry and Vanessa are drinking coffee on her roof terrace. He is perched on her keychain.

BARRY

...He can't get a taxi. He's making the tie in the cab, as they're flying up Madison. So he finally gets there.

VANESSA Uh huh?

BARRY

He runs up the steps into the church, the wedding is on...

VANESSA Yeah?

BARRY

...and he says, watermelon? I thought you said Guatemalan.

VANESSA Uh huh?

BARRY

Why would I marry a watermelon?

Barry laughs. Vanessa doesn't.

VANESSA

Oh! Is that, uh, a bee joke?

BARRY

Yeah, that's the kind of stuff that we do.

VANESSA Yeah, different.

A BEAT.

VANESSA (CONT'D) So anyway...what are you going to do, Barry?

BARRY

About work? I don't know. I want to do my part for the hive, but I can't do it the way they want.

VANESSA I know how you feel.

BARRY You do?

VANESSA Sure, my parents wanted me to be a lawyer or doctor, but I wanted to be a florist.

BARRY Really?

VANESSA My only interest is flowers.

BARRY

Our new queen was just elected with that same campaign slogan.

VANESSA Oh.

BARRY

Anyway, see there's my hive, right there. You can see it.

VANESSA Oh, you're in Sheep Meadow.

BARRY

(excited)

Yes! You know the turtle pond?

VANESSA Yes?

BARRY I'm right off of that.

VANESSA Oh, no way. I know that area. Do you know I lost a toe-ring there once?

BARRY Really?

VANESSA Yes.

BARRY

Why do girls put rings on their toes?

VANESSA Why not?

BARRY

I don't know. It's like putting a hat on your knee.

VANESSA Really? Okay.

A JANITOR in the background changes a LIGHTBULB. To him, it appears that Vanessa is talking to an imaginary friend.

JANITOR

You all right, ma'am?

VANESSA

Oh, yeah, fine. Just having two cups of coffee.

BARRY

Anyway, this has been great.

(wiping his mouth)

Thanks for the coffee.

Barry gazes at Vanessa.

VANESSA

Oh yeah, it's no trouble.

BARRY

Sorry I couldn't finish it.

Vanessa giggles.

BARRY (CONT'D)

(re: coffee)

If I did, I'd be up the rest of my life. Ummm. Can I take a piece of this with me?

VANESSA

Sure. Here, have a crumb.

She takes a CRUMB from the plate and hands it to Barry.

BARRY

(a little dreamy) Oh, thanks.

VANESSA Yeah.

There is an awkward pause.

BARRY

Alright, well then, I guess I'll see you around, or not, or...

VANESSA Okay Barry.

BARRY

And thank you so much again, for before.

VANESSA Oh that?

BARRY Yeah.

VANESSA

Oh, that was nothing.

BARRY

Well, not nothing, but, anyway...

Vanessa extends her hand, and shakes Barry's gingerly. The Janitor watches. The lightbulb shorts out. The Janitor FALLS.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 1400 - "HONEX"**

INT. HONEX BUILDING - NEXT DAY

ANGLE ON: A TEST BEE WEARING A PARACHUTE is in a wind tunnel, hovering through increasingly heavy wind.

SIGNS UNDER A FLASHING LIGHT READ: "Test In Progress" & "Hurricane Survival Test".

2 BEES IN A LAB COATS are observing behind glass.

LAB COAT BEE 1

This can't possibly work.

LAB COAT BEE 2

Well, he's all set to go, we may as well try it.

(into the mic)

Okay Dave, pull the chute.

The test bee opens his parachute. He's instantly blown against the rear wall.

Adam and Barry ENTER.

ADAM

Sounds amazing.

BARRY

Oh, it was amazing. It was the scariest, happiest moment of my life.

ADAM

Humans! Humans! I can't believe you were with humans! Giant scary humans! What were they like?

BARRY

Huge and crazy. They talk crazy, they eat crazy giant things. They drive around real crazy.

ADAM

And do they try and kill you like on TV?

BARRY

Some of them. But some of them don't.

ADAM

How'd you get back?

BARRY Poodle.

ADAM

Look, you did it. And I'm glad. You saw whatever you wanted to see out there, you had your "experience", and now you're back, you can pick out your job, and everything can be normal.

ANGLE ON: LAB BEES examining a CANDY CORN through a microscope.

BARRY Well...

ADAM Well?

BARRY

Well, I met someone.

ADAM

You met someone? Was she Bee-ish?

BARRY Mmm.

ADAM

Not a WASP? Your parents will kill you.

BARRY

No, no, no, not a wasp.

ADAM Spider?

BARRY

You know, I'm not attracted to the spiders. I know to everyone else it's like the hottest thing with the eight legs and all. I can't get by that face.

Barry makes a spider face.

ADAM

So, who is she?

BARRY She's a human.

ADAM

Oh no, no, no, no. That didn't happen. You didn't do that. That is a bee law. You wouldn't break a bee law.

BARRY

Her name's Vanessa.

ADAM Oh, oh boy!

BARRY

She's so-o nice. And she's a florist!

ADAM

Oh, no. No, no, no! You're dating a human florist?

BARRY

We're not dating.

ADAM

You're flying outside the hive. You're talking to human beings that attack our homes with power washers and M-80's. That's 1/8 of a stick of dynamite.

BARRY She saved my life. And she understands me.

ADAM This is over.

Barry pulls out the crumb.

BARRY Eat this.

Barry stuffs the crumb into Adam's face.

ADAM

This is not over. What was that?

BARRY

They call it a crumb.

ADAM

That was SO STINGING STRIPEY!

BARRY

And that's not even what they eat.

That just falls off what they eat. Do you know what a Cinnabon is?

ADAM No.

BARRY It's bread...

ADAM Come in here!

BARRY and cinnamon,

ADAM Be quiet!

BARRY and frosting...they heat it up-

ADAM Sit down!

INT. ADAM'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

BARRY Really hot!

ADAM

Listen to me! We are not them. We're us. There's us and there's them.

BARRY

Yes, but who can deny the heart that is yearning...

Barry rolls his chair down the corridor.

ADAM

There's no yearning. Stop yearning. Listen to me. You have got to start thinking bee, my friend.

ANOTHER BEE JOINS IN.

ANOTHER BEE Thinking bee.

WIDER SHOT AS A 3RD BEE ENTERS, popping up over the cubicle wall.

3RD BEE Thinking bee.

EVEN WIDER SHOT AS ALL THE BEES JOIN IN.

OTHER BEES Thinking bee. Thinking bee. Thinking bee.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 1500 - "POOLSIDE NAGGING"**

EXT. BACKYARD PARENT'S HOUSE - DAY

Barry sits on a RAFT in a hexagon honey pool, legs dangling into the water. Janet Benson and Martin Benson stand over him wearing big, sixties sunglasses and cabana-type outfits. The sun shines brightly behind their heads.

JANET BENSON (O.C)

There he is. He's in the pool.

MARTIN BENSON You know what your problem is, Barry?

BARRY

I've got to start thinking bee?

MARTIN BENSON Barry, how much longer is this going to go on? It's been three days. I don't understand why you're not working.

BARRY

Well, I've got a lot of big life decisions I'm thinking about.

MARTIN BENSON

What life? You have no life! You have no job! You're barely a bee!

Barry throws his hands in the air.

BARRY Augh.

JANET BENSON

Would it kill you to just make a little honey?

Barry ROLLS off the raft and SINKS to the bottom of the pool.

We hear his parents' MUFFLED VOICES from above the surface.

JANET BENSON (CONT'D)

(muffled)

Barry, come out from under there.

Your father's talking to you. Martin, would you talk to him?

MARTIN BENSON

Barry, I'm talking to you.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PICNIC AREA - DAY

MUSIC: "Sugar Sugar" by the Archies.

Barry and Vanessa are having a picnic. A MOSQUITO lands on Vanessa's leg. She SWATS it violently. Barry's head whips around, aghast. They stare at each other awkwardly in a frozen moment, then BURST INTO HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER.

Vanessa GETS UP.

VANESSA You coming?

BARRY Got everything?

VANESSA All set.

Vanessa gets into a one-man Ultra Light plane with a black and yellow paint scheme. She puts on her helmet.

BARRY

You go ahead, I'll catch up.

VANESSA

(come hither wink) Don't be too long.

The Ultra Light takes off. Barry catches up. They fly sideby-side.

VANESSA (CONT'D) Watch this!

Vanessa does a loop, and FLIES right into the side of a mountain, BURSTING into a huge ball of flames.

BARRY

(yelling, anguished) Vanessa!

EXT. BARRY'S PARENT'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

ANGLE ON: Barry's face bursting through the surface of the pool, GASPING for air, eyes opening in horror.

MARTIN BENSON

We're still here, Barry.

JANET BENSON

I told you not to yell at him. He doesn't respond when you yell at him.

MARTIN BENSON

Then why are you yelling at me?

JANET BENSON

Because you don't listen.

MARTIN BENSON

I'm not listening to this.

Barry is toweling off, putting on his sweater.

BARRY

Sorry Mom, I've got to go.

JANET BENSON Where are you going?

BARRY

Nowhere. I'm meeting a friend.

Barry JUMPS off the balcony and EXITS.

JANET BENSON

(calling after him) A girl? Is this why you can't decide?

BARRY Bye!

JANET BENSON

I just hope she's Bee-ish.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 1700 - "STREETWALK/SUPERMARKET"**

EXT. VANESSA'S FLORIST SHOP - DAY

Vanessa FLIPS the sign to say "Sorry We Missed You", and locks the door.

ANGLE ON: A POSTER on Vanessa's door for the Tournament of Roses Parade in Pasadena.

BARRY

So they have a huge parade of just flowers every year in Pasadena?

VANESSA

Oh, to be in the Tournament of Roses, that's every florist's dream. Up on a float, surrounded by flowers, crowds cheering.

BARRY

Wow, a tournament. Do the roses actually compete in athletic events?

VANESSA

No. Alright, I've got one. How come you don't fly everywhere?

BARRY

It's exhausting. Why don't you run everywhere?

VANESSA Hmmm.

BARRY

Isn't that faster?

VANESSA

Yeah, okay. I see, I see. Alright, your turn.

Barry and Vanessa walk/fly down a New York side street, no other pedestrians near them.

BARRY

Ah! Tivo. You can just freeze live TV? That's insane.

VANESSA

What, you don't have anything like that?

BARRY

We have Hivo, but it's a disease. It's a horrible, horrible disease.

VANESSA Oh my.

They turn the corner onto a busier avenue and people start to swat at Barry.

MAN Dumb bees!

VANESSA

You must just want to sting all those jerks.

BARRY

We really try not to sting. It's usually fatal for us.

VANESSA

So you really have to watch your temper?

They ENTER a SUPERMARKET.

CUT TO:

INT. SUPERMARKET

BARRY

Oh yeah, very carefully. You kick a wall, take a walk, write an angry letter and throw it out. You work through it like any emotion- anger, jealousy,

(under his breath) lust.

Barry hops on top of some cardboard boxes in the middle of an aisle. A stock boy, HECTOR, whacks him with a rolled up magazine.

VANESSA

(to Barry)

Oh my goodness. Are you okay?

BARRY Yeah. Whew!

Vanessa WHACKS Hector over the head with the magazine.

VANESSA

(to Hector)

What is wrong with you?!

HECTOR It's a bug.

VANESSA

Well he's not bothering anybody. Get out of here, you creep.

Vanessa pushes him, and Hector EXITS, muttering.

BARRY

(shaking it off) What was that, a Pick and Save circular?

VANESSA

Yeah, it was. How did you know?

BARRY

It felt like about ten pages. Seventy-five's pretty much our limit.

VANESSA

Boy, you've really got that down to a science.

BARRY

Oh, we have to. I lost a cousin to Italian Vogue.

VANESSA I'll bet.

Barry stops, sees the wall of honey jars.

BARRY

What, in the name of Mighty Hercules, is this? How did this get here? Cute Bee? Golden Blossom? Ray Liotta Private Select?

VANESSA Is he that actor?

BARRY

I never heard of him. Why is this here?

VANESSA

For people. We eat it.

BARRY Why?

(gesturing around the market)

You don't have enough food of your own?

VANESSA

Well yes, we-

BARRY

How do you even get it?

VANESSA

Well, bees make it...

BARRY

I know who makes it! And it's hard to make it! There's Heating and Cooling, and Stirring...you need a whole Krelman thing.

VANESSA It's organic.

BARRY

It's our-ganic!

VANESSA

It's just honey, Barry.

BARRY

Just...what?! Bees don't know about this. This is stealing. A lot of stealing! You've taken our homes, our schools, our hospitals. This is all we have. And it's on sale? I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to get to the bottom of all of this!

He RIPS the label off the Ray Liotta Private Select.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 1800 - "WINDSHIELD"**

EXT. BACK OF SUPERMARKET LOADING DOCK - LATER THAT DAY

Barry disguises himself by blacking out his yellow lines with a MAGIC MARKER and putting on some war paint. He sees Hector, the stock boy, with a knife CUTTING open cardboard boxes filled with honey jars.

MAN

You almost done?

HECTOR Almost.

Barry steps in some honey, making a SNAPPING noise. Hector stops and turns.

HECTOR (CONT'D)

He is here. I sense it.

Hector grabs his BOX CUTTER.

Barry REACTS, hides himself behind the box again.

HECTOR (CONT'D)

(talking too loud, to no one in particular)

Well, I guess I'll go home now, and just leave this nice honey out, with no one around.

A BEAT. Hector pretends to exit. He takes a couple of steps in place.

ANGLE ON: The honey jar. Barry steps out into a moody spotlight.

BARRY

You're busted, box boy!

HECTOR

Ah ha! I knew I heard something. So, you can talk.

Barry flies up, stinger out, pushing Hector up against the wall. As Hector backs up, he drops his knife.

BARRY

Oh, I can talk. And now you're going to start talking.

BARRY (CONT'D)

Where are you getting all the sweet stuff? Who's your supplier?!

HECTOR

I don't know what you're talking about. I thought we were all friends. The last thing we want to do is upset any of you...bees!

Hector grabs a PUSHPIN. Barry fences with his stinger.

HECTOR (CONT'D)

You're too late. It's ours now!

BARRY

You, sir, have crossed the wrong sword.

HECTOR

You, sir, are about to be lunch for my iguana, Ignacio!

Barry and Hector get into a cross-swords, nose-to-nose confrontation.

BARRY

Where is the honey coming from?

Barry knocks the pushpin out of his hand. Barry puts his stinger up to Hector's nose.

BARRY (CONT'D) Tell me where?!

HECTOR

(pointing to a truck) Honey Farms. It comes from Honey Farms.

ANGLE ON: A Honey Farms truck leaving the parking lot.

Barry turns, takes off after the truck through an alley.

He follows the truck out onto a busy street, dodging a bus, and several cabs.

CABBIE Crazy person!

He flies through a metal pipe on the top of a truck.

BARRY OOOHHH!

Barry grabs onto a bicycle messenger's backpack. The honey farms truck starts to pull away. Barry uses the bungee cord to slingshot himself towards the truck.

He lands on the windshield, where the wind plasters him to the glass. He looks up to find himself surrounded by what appear to be DEAD BUGS. He climbs across, working his way around the bodies.

BARRY (CONT'D) Oh my. What horrible thing has happened here? Look at these faces. They never knew what hit them. And now they're on the road to nowhere.

A MOSQUITO opens his eyes.

MOOSEBLOOD

Pssst! Just keep still.

BARRY

What? You're not dead?

MOOSEBLOOD

Do I look dead? Hey man, they will wipe anything that moves. Now, where are you headed?

BARRY

To Honey Farms. I am onto something huge here.

MOOSEBLOOD

I'm going to Alaska. Moose blood. Crazy stuff. Blows your head off.

LADYBUG

I'm going to Tacoma.

BARRY

(to fly)

What about you?

MOOSEBLOOD He really is dead.

BARRY Alright.

The WIPER comes towards them.

MOOSEBLOOD Uh oh.

BARRY What is that?

MOOSEBLOOD

Oh no! It's a wiper, triple blade!

BARRY Triple blade?

MOOSEBLOOD Jump on. It's your only chance, bee.

They hang on as the wiper goes back and forth.

MOOSEBLOOD (CONT'D)

(yelling to the truck driver through the glass) Why does everything have to be so dog-gone clean?! How much do you people need to see? Open your eyes! Stick your head out the window!

CUT TO:

INT. TRUCK CAB

SFX: Radio.

RADIO VOICE For NPR News in Washington, I'm Carl Kasell.

EXT. TRUCK WINDSHIELD

MOOSEBLOOD But don't kill no more bugs!

The Mosquito is FLUNG off of the wiper.

MOOSEBLOOD (CONT'D) Beeeeeeeeeeeeee!

BARRY Moose blood guy!

Barry slides toward the end of the wiper, is thrown off, but he grabs the AERIAL and hangs on for dear life. Barry looks across and sees a CRICKET on another vehicle in the exact same predicament. They look at each other and SCREAM in unison.

BARRY AND CRICKET Aaaaaaaaaah!

ANOTHER BUG grabs onto the aerial, and screams as well.

INT. TRUCK CAB - SAME TIME

DRIVER

You hear something?

TRUCKER PASSENGER Like what?

DRIVER

Like tiny screaming.

TRUCKER PASSENGER Turn off the radio.

The driver reaches down and PRESSES a button, lowering the aerial.

EXT. TRUCK WINDSHIELD - SAME TIME

Barry and the other bug do a "choose up" to the bottom, Barry wins.

BARRY Aha!

Then he finally has to let go and gets thrown into the truck horn atop cab. Mooseblood is inside.

MOOSEBLOOD

Hey, what's up bee boy?

BARRY Hey, Blood!

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TRUCK HORN - LATER

BARRY

...and it was just an endless row of honey jars as far as the eye could see.

MOOSEBLOOD Wow.

BARRY

So I'm just assuming wherever this honey truck goes, that's where they're getting it. I mean, that honey's ours!

MOOSEBLOOD Bees hang tight.

BARRY

Well, we're all jammed in there. It's a close community.

MOOSEBLOOD Not us, man. We're on our own. Every mosquito is on his own.

BARRY

But what if you get in trouble?

MOOSEBLOOD

Trouble? You're a mosquito. You're in trouble! Nobody likes us. They're just all smacking. People see a mosquito, smack, smack!

BARRY

At least you're out in the world. You must meet a lot of girls.

MOOSEBLOOD

Mosquito girls try to trade up; get with a moth, dragonfly...mosquito girl don't want no mosquito.

A BLOOD MOBILE pulls up alongside.

MOOSEBLOOD (CONT'D) Whoa, you have got to be kidding me. Mooseblood's about to leave the building. So long bee.

Mooseblood EXITS the horn, and jumps onto the blood mobile.

MOOSEBLOOD (CONT'D) Hey guys. I knew I'd catch you all down here. Did you bring your crazy straws?

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 1900 - "THE APIARY"**

EXT. APIARY - LATER

Barry sees a SIGN, "Honey Farms"

The truck comes to a stop. SFX: The Honey farms truck blares its horn.

Barry flies out, lands on the hood.

ANGLE ON: Two BEEKEEPERS, FREDDY and ELMO, walking around to the back of the gift shop.

Barry follows them, and lands in a nearby tree

FREDDY

...then we throw it in some jars, slap a label on it, and it's pretty much pure profit.

BARRY

What is this place?

ELMO

Bees got a brain the size of a pinhead.

FREDDY

They are pinheads.

The both LAUGH.

ANGLE ON: Barry REACTING.

They arrive at the back of the shop where one of them opens a SMOKER BOX.

FREDDY (CONT'D)

Hey, check out the new smoker.

ELMO

Oh, Sweet. That's the one you want.

FREDDY

The Thomas 3000.

BARRY Smoker?

FREDDY

90 puffs a minute, semi-automatic. Twice the nicotine, all the tar.

They LAUGH again, nefariously.

FREDDY (CONT'D) Couple of breaths of this, and it knocks them right out. They make the honey, and we make the money.

BARRY

"They make the honey, and we make the money?"

Barry climbs onto the netting of Freddy's hat. He climbs up to the brim and looks over the edge.

He sees the apiary boxes as Freddy SMOKES them.

BARRY (CONT'D) Oh my.

As Freddy turns around, Barry jumps into an open apiary box, and into an apartment. HOWARD and FRAN are just coming to from the smoking.

BARRY (CONT'D)

What's going on? Are you okay?

HOWARD

Yeah, it doesn't last too long.

HE COUGHS a few times.

BARRY

How did you two get here? Do you know you're in a fake hive with fake walls?

HOWARD

(pointing to a picture on the wall)

HOWARD (CONT'D) Our queen was moved here, we had no choice.

BARRY

(looking at a picture on the wall)

This is your queen? That's a man in women's clothes. That's a dragqueen!

The other wall opens. Barry sees the hundreds of apiary boxes.

BARRY (CONT'D) What is this?

Barry pulls out his camera, and starts snapping.

BARRY (CONT'D)

Oh no. There's hundreds of them.

(V.O, as Barry takes pictures)

Bee honey, our honey, is being brazenly stolen on a massive scale.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 2100 - "BARRY TELLS FAMILY"**

INT. BARRY'S PARENT'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - LATER

Barry has assembled his parents, Adam, and Uncle Carl.

BARRY

This is worse than anything the bears have done to us. And I intend to do something about it.

JANET BENSON Oh Barry, stop.

MARTIN BENSON

Who told you that humans are taking our honey? That's just a rumor.

BARRY

Do these look like rumors?

Barry throws the PICTURES on the table. Uncle Carl, cleaning his glasses with his shirt tail, digs through a bowl of nuts with his finger.

UNCLE CARL

That's a conspiracy theory. These are obviously doctored photos.

JANET BENSON

Barry, how did you get mixed up in all this?

ADAM

(jumping up)

Because he's been talking to humans!

JANET BENSON Whaaat?

MARTIN BENSON

Talking to humans?! Oh Barry.

ADAM

He has a human girlfriend and they make out!

JANET BENSON Make out? Barry?

BARRY We do not.

ADAM

You wish you could.

BARRY

Who's side are you on?

ADAM The bees!

Uncle Carl stands up and pulls his pants up to his chest.

UNCLE CARL

I dated a cricket once in San Antonio. Man, those crazy legs kept me up all night. Hotcheewah!

JANET BENSON

Barry, this is what you want to do with your life?

BARRY

This is what I want to do for all our lives. Nobody works harder than bees.

BARRY (CONT'D)

Dad, I remember you coming home some nights so overworked, your hands were still stirring. You couldn't stop them.

MARTIN BENSON Ehhh...

JANET BENSON

(to Martin)

I remember that.

BARRY

What right do they have to our hardearned honey? We're living on two cups a year. They're putting it in lip balm for no reason what-soever.

MARTIN BENSON Even if it's true, Barry, what could one bee do?

BARRY

I'm going to sting them where it really hurts.

MARTIN BENSON In the face?

BARRY No.

MARTIN BENSON In the eye? That would really hurt.

BARRY No.

MARTIN BENSON

Up the nose? That's a killer.

BARRY

No. There's only one place you can sting the humans. One place where it really matters.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 2300 - "HIVE AT 5 NEWS/BEE LARRY KING"**

INT. NEWS STUDIO - DAY

DRAMATIC NEWS MUSIC plays as the opening news sequence rolls. We see the "Hive at Five" logo, followed by shots of past news events: A BEE freeway chase, a BEE BEARD protest rally, and a BEAR pawing at the hive as the BEES flee in panic.

BOB BUMBLE (V.O.) Hive at Five, the hive's only full hour action news source...

SHOTS of NEWSCASTERS flash up on screen.

BOB BUMBLE (V.O.) (CONT'D) With Bob Bumble at the anchor desk...

BOB has a big shock of anchorman hair, gray temples and overly white teeth.

BOB BUMBLE (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...weather with Storm Stinger, sports with Buzz Larvi, and Jeanette Chung.

JEANETTE is an Asian bee.

BOB BUMBLE (CONT'D) Good evening, I'm Bob Bumble.

JEANETTE CHUNG And I'm Jeanette Chung.

BOB BUMBLE

Our top story, a tri-county bee, Barry Benson...

INSERT: Barry's graduation picture.

BOB BUMBLE (CONT'D) ...is saying he intends to sue the human race for stealing our honey, packaging it, and profiting from it illegally.

CUT TO:

INT. BEENN STUDIO - BEE LARRY KING LIVE

BEE LARRY KING, wearing suspenders and glasses, is interviewing Barry. A LOWER-THIRD CHYRON reads: "Bee Larry

King Live."

BEE LARRY KING

Don't forget, tomorrow night on Bee Larry King, we are going to have three former Queens all right here in our studio discussing their new book, "Classy Ladies," out this week on Hexagon. (to Barry)

Tonight, we're talking to Barry Benson. Did you ever think, I'm just a kid from the hive, I can't do this?

BARRY

Larry, bees have never been afraid to change the world. I mean, what about Bee-Columbus? Bee-Ghandi? Be-geesus?

BEE LARRY KING Well, where I'm from you wouldn't think of suing humans. We were thinking more like stick ball, candy stores.

BARRY

How old are you?

BEE LARRY KING

I want you to know that the entire bee community is supporting you in this case, which is certain to be the trial of the bee century.

BARRY

Thank you, Larry. You know, they have a Larry King in the human world, too.

BEE LARRY KING It's a common name. Next week on Bee Larry King...

BARRY

No, I mean he looks like you. And he has a show with suspenders and different colored dots behind him.

BEE LARRY KING

Next week on Bee Larry King...

BARRY

Old guy glasses, and there's quotes along the bottom from the guest you're watching even though you just heard them...

BEE LARRY KING Bear week next week! They're scary, they're hairy, and they're here live.

Bee Larry King EXITS.

BARRY

Always leans forward, pointy shoulders, squinty eyes... (lights go out) Very Jewish.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 2400 - "FLOWER SHOP"**

INT. VANESSA'S FLOWER SHOP - NIGHT

Stacks of law books are piled up, legal forms, etc.

Vanessa is talking with Ken in the other room.

KEN

Look, in tennis, you attack at the point of weakness.

VANESSA

But it was my grandmother, Ken. She's 81.

KEN

Honey, her backhand's a joke. I'm not going to take advantage of that?

BARRY (O.C) Quiet please. Actual work going on here.

KEN

Is that that same bee?

BARRY (O.C) Yes it is.

VANESSA

I'm helping him sue the human race.

KEN What?

Barry ENTERS.

BARRY Oh, hello.

KEN Hello Bee.

Barry flies over to Vanessa.

VANESSA This is Ken.

BARRY

Yeah, I remember you. Timberland, size 10 1/2, Vibram sole I believe.

KEN

Why does he talk again, Hun?

VANESSA

(to Ken, sensing the tension)

Listen, you'd better go because we're really busy working.

KEN

But it's our yogurt night.

VANESSA

(pushing him out the door) Oh...bye bye. She CLOSES the door.

KEN

Why is yogurt night so difficult?!

Vanessa ENTERS the back room carrying coffee.

VANESSA

Oh you poor thing, you two have been at this for hours.

BARRY

Yes, and Adam here has been a huge help.

ANGLE ON: A EMPTY CINNABON BOX with Adam asleep inside, covered in frosting.

VANESSA How many sugars?

BARRY

Just one. I try not to use the competition. So, why are you helping me, anyway?

VANESSA

Bees have good qualities.

BARRY

(rowing on the sugar cube like a gondola) Si, Certo.

VANESSA

And it feels good to take my mind off the shop. I don't know why, instead of flowers, people are giving balloon bouquets now.

BARRY

Yeah, those are great...if you're 3.

VANESSA

And artificial flowers.

BARRY

(re: plastic flowers)

Oh, they just get me psychotic!

VANESSA Yeah, me too.

BARRY

The bent stingers, the pointless pollination.

VANESSA

Bees must hate those fake plastic things.

BARRY

There's nothing worse than a daffodil that's had work done.

VANESSA

(holding up the lawsuit documents)

Well, maybe this can make up for it a little bit.

CUT TO:

EXT. VANESSA'S FLORIST SHOP

They EXIT the store, and cross to the mailbox.

VANESSA

You know Barry, this lawsuit is a pretty big deal.

BARRY I guess.

VANESSA

Are you sure that you want to go through with it?

BARRY Am I sure?

(kicking the envelope into the mailbox)

When I'm done with the humans, they won't be able to say, "Honey, I'm home," without paying a royalty.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 2700 - "MEET MONTGOMERY"**

EXT. MANHATTAN COURTHOUSE - DAY

P.O.V SHOT - A camera feed turns on, revealing a newsperson.

PRESS PERSON #2

(talking to camera) Sarah, it's an incredible scene here in downtown Manhattan where all eyes and ears of the world are anxiously waiting, because for the first time in history, we're going to hear for ourselves if a honey bee can actually speak.

ANGLE ON: Barry, Vanessa, and Adam getting out of the cab.

The press spots Barry and Vanessa and pushes in. Adam sits on Vanessa's shoulder.

INT. COURTHOUSE - CONTINUOUS

Barry, Vanessa, and Adam sit at the Plaintiff's Table.

VANESSA

(turns to Barry)

What have we gotten into here, Barry?

BARRY

I don't know, but it's pretty big, isn't it?

ADAM

I can't believe how many humans don't have to be at work during the day.

BARRY

Hey, you think these billion dollar multinational food companies have good lawyers?

CUT TO:

EXT. COURTHOUSE STEPS - CONTINUOUS

A BIG BLACK CAR pulls up.

ANGLE ON: the grill filling the frame. We see the "L.T.M" monogram on the hood ornament.

The defense lawyer, LAYTON T. MONTGOMERY comes out, squashing a bug on the pavement.

CUT TO:

INT. COURTHOUSE - CONTINUOUS Barry SHUDDERS.

VANESSA

What's the matter?

BARRY

I don't know. I just got a chill.

Montgomery ENTERS. He walks by Barry's table shaking a honey packet.

MONTGOMERY

Well, if it isn't the B-Team.

(re: the honey packet)

Any of you boys work on this?

He CHUCKLES. The JUDGE ENTERS.

 **SEQ. 3000 - "WITNESSES"**

BAILIFF

All rise! The Honorable Judge Bumbleton presiding.

JUDGE

(shuffling papers)

Alright...Case number 4475,

Superior Court of New York. Barry Bee Benson vs. the honey industry, is now in session. Mr. Montgomery, you are representing the five major food companies, collectively.

ANGLE ON: Montgomery's BRIEFCASE. It has an embossed emblem of an EAGLE, holding a gavel in one talon and a briefcase in the other.

MONTGOMERY A privilege.

JUDGE Mr. Benson.

Barry STANDS.

JUDGE (CONT'D) You are representing all bees of the world?

Montgomery, the stenographer, and the jury lean in.

CUT TO:

EXT. COURTHOUSE - CONTINUOUS

The spectators outside freeze. The helicopters angle forward to listen closely.

CUT TO:

INT. COURTHOUSE

BARRY

Bzzz bzzz bzzz...Ahh, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yes, your honor. We are ready to proceed.

ANGLE ON: Courtroom hub-bub.

JUDGE

And Mr. Montgomery, your opening statement, please.

Montgomery rises.

MONTGOMERY

(grumbles, clears his throat)

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury.

My grandmother was a simple woman. Born on a farm, she believed it was man's divine right to benefit from the bounty of nature God put before us. If we were to live in the topsy-turvy world Mr. Benson imagines, just think of what it would mean. Maybe I would have to negotiate with the silk worm for the elastic in my britches. Talking bee. How do we know this isn't some sort of holographic motion picture capture Hollywood wizardry? They could be using laser beams, robotics, ventriloquism, cloning...for all we know he could be on steroids!

Montgomery leers at Barry, who moves to the stand.

JUDGE Mr. Benson?

Barry makes his opening statement.

BARRY

Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, there's no trickery here. I'm just an ordinary bee. And as a bee, honey's pretty important to me. It's important to all bees. We invented it, we make it, and we protect it with our lives. Unfortunately, there are some people in this room who think they can take whatever they want from us cause we're the little guys. And what I'm hoping is that after this is all over, you'll see how by taking our honey, you're not only taking away everything we have, but everything we are.

ANGLE ON: Vanessa smiling.

ANGLE ON: The BEE GALLERY wiping tears away.

CUT TO:

INT. BENSON HOUSE

Barry's family is watching the case on TV.

JANET BENSON

Oh, I wish he would dress like that all the time. So nice...

CUT TO:

INT. COURTROOM - LATER

JUDGE

Call your first witness.

CUT TO:

INT. COURTHOUSE - LATER

BARRY

So, Mr. Klauss Vanderhayden of Honey Farms. Pretty big company you have there?

MR. VANDERHAYDEN I suppose so.

BARRY

And I see you also own HoneyBurton, and Hon-Ron.

MR. VANDERHAYDEN Yes. They provide beekeepers for our farms.

BARRY

Beekeeper. I find that to be a very disturbing term, I have to say. I don't imagine you employ any bee free-ers, do you?

MR. VANDERHAYDEN No.

BARRY

I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you.

MR. VANDERHAYDEN

(louder) No.

BARRY

No. Because you don't free bees. You keep bees. And not only that, it seems you thought a bear would be an appropriate image for a jar of honey?

MR. VANDERHAYDEN Well, they're very lovable creatures. Yogi-bear, Fozzy-bear, Build-a-bear.

BARRY

Yeah, you mean like this?!

Vanessa and the SUPERINTENDANT from her building ENTER with a GIANT FEROCIOUS GRIZZLY BEAR. He has a neck collar and chains extending from either side.

By pulling the chains, they bring him directly in front of Vanderhayden. The bear LUNGES and ROARS.

BARRY (CONT'D) Bears kill bees! How would you like his big hairy head crashing into your living room? Biting into your couch, spitting out your throwpillows...rowr, rowr!

The bear REACTS.

BEAR Rowr!

BARRY

Okay, that's enough. Take him away.

Vanessa and the Superintendant pull the bear out of the courtroom.

Vanderhayden TREMBLES. The judge GLARES at him.

CUT TO:

INT. COURTROOM- A LITTLE LATER

Barry questions STING.

BARRY

So, Mr. Sting. Thank you for being here. Your name intrigues me, I have to say. Where have I heard it before?

STING

I was with a band called "The Police".

BARRY

But you've never been a police officer of any kind, have you?

STING No, I haven't.

BARRY

No, you haven't. And so, here we have yet another example of bee culture being casually stolen by a human for nothing more than a prance-about stage name.

STING Oh please.

BARRY

Have you ever been stung, Mr. Sting? Because I'm feeling a little stung, Sting. Or should I say,

(looking in folder) Mr. Gordon M. Sumner?

The jury GASPS.

MONTGOMERY

(to his aides) That's not his real name? You idiots!

CUT TO:

INT. COURTHOUSE- LATER

BARRY

Mr. Liotta, first may I offer my belated congratulations on your Emmy win for a guest spot on E.R. in 2005.

LIOTTA

Thank you. Thank you.

Liotta LAUGHS MANIACALLY.

BARRY

I also see from your resume that you're devilishly handsome, but with a churning inner turmoil that's always ready to blow.

LIOTTA I enjoy what I do. Is that a crime?

BARRY

Not yet it isn't. But is this what it's come to for you, Mr. Liotta? Exploiting tiny helpless bees so you don't have to rehearse your part, and learn your lines, Sir?

LIOTTA

Watch it Benson, I could blow right now.

BARRY

This isn't a goodfella. This is a badfella!

LIOTTA

(exploding, trying to smash Barry with the

Emmy)

Why doesn't someone just step on this little creep and we can all go home? You're all thinking it. Say it!

JUDGE

Order! Order in this courtroom!

A MONTAGE OF NEWSPAPER HEADLINES FOLLOWS:

NEW YORK POST: "Bees to Humans: Buzz Off".

NEW YORK TELEGRAM: "Sue Bee".

DAILY VARIETY: "Studio Dumps Liotta Project. Slams Door on

Unlawful Entry 2."

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 3175 - "CANDLELIGHT DINNER"**

INT. VANESSA'S APARTMENT

Barry and Vanessa are having a candle light dinner. Visible behind Barry is a "LITTLE MISSY" SET BOX, with the flaps open.

BARRY

Well, I just think that was awfully nice of that bear to pitch in like that.

I'm telling you, I think the jury's on our side.

BARRY

Are we doing everything right...you know, legally?

VANESSA I'm a florist.

BARRY Right, right.

Barry raises his glass.

BARRY (CONT'D)

Well, here's to a great team.

VANESSA To a great team.

They toast. Ken ENTERS

KEN Well hello.

VANESSA Oh...Ken.

BARRY Hello.

VANESSA

I didn't think you were coming.

KEN

No, I was just late. I tried to call. But,

(holding his cell phone) the battery...

VANESSA

I didn't want all this to go to waste, so I called Barry. Luckily he was free.

BARRY Yeah.

KEN

(gritting his teeth)

Oh, that was lucky.

Well, there's still a little left. I could heat it up.

KEN

Yeah, heat it up. Sure, whatever.

Vanessa EXITS. Ken and Barry look at each other as Barry eats.

BARRY

So, I hear you're quite a tennis player. I'm not much for the game myself. I find the ball a little grabby.

KEN

That's where I usually sit. Right there.

VANESSA (O.C) Ken, Barry was looking at your resume, and he agreed with me that "eating with chopsticks" isn't really a special skill.

KEN

(to Barry)

You think I don't see what you're doing?

BARRY

Hey look, I know how hard it is trying to find the right job. We certainly have that in common.

KEN Do we?

BARRY

Well, bees have 100% employment, of course. But we do jobs like taking the crud out.

KEN

That's just what I was thinking about doing.

Ken holds his table knife up. It slips out of his hand. He goes under the table to pick it up.

Ken, I let Barry borrow your razor for his fuzz. I hope that was alright.

Ken hits his head on the table.

BARRY

I'm going to go drain the old stinger.

KEN

Yeah, you do that.

Barry EXITS to the bathroom, grabbing a small piece of a VARIETY MAGAZINE on the way.

BARRY

Oh, look at that.

Ken slams the champagne down on the table. Ken closes his eyes and buries his face in his hands. He grabs a magazine on the way into the bathroom.

 **SEQ. 2800 - "BARRY FIGHTS KEN"**

INT. BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS

Ken ENTERS, closes the door behind him. He's not happy. Barry is washing his hands. He glances back at Ken.

KEN

You know, I've just about had it with your little mind games.

BARRY What's that?

KEN Italian Vogue.

BARRY

Mamma Mia, that's a lot of pages.

KEN

It's a lot of ads.

BARRY

Remember what Van said. Why is your life any more valuable than mine?

KEN

It's funny, I just can't seem to recall that!

Ken WHACKS at Barry with the magazine. He misses and KNOCKS EVERYTHING OFF THE VANITY.

Ken grabs a can of AIR FRESHENER.

KEN (CONT'D)

I think something stinks in here.

He sprays at Barry.

BARRY

I love the smell of flowers.

KEN

Yeah? How do you like the smell of flames?

Ken lights the stream.

BARRY Not as much.

Barry flies in a circle. Ken, trying to stay with him, spins in place.

ANGLE ON: Flames outside the bathroom door.

Ken slips on the Italian Vogue, falls backward into the shower, pulling down the shower curtain. The can hits him in the head, followed by the shower curtain rod, and the rubber duck.

Ken reaches back, grabs the handheld shower head. He whips around, looking for Barry.

ANGLE ON: A WATERBUG near the drain.

WATERBUG

Waterbug. Not taking sides.

Barry is on the toilet tank. He comes out from behind a shampoo bottle, wearing a chapstick cap as a helmet.

BARRY

Ken, look at me! I'm wearing a chapstick hat. This is pathetic.

ANGLE ON: Ken turning the hand shower nozzle from "GENTLE", to "TURBO", to "LETHAL".

KEN

I've got issues!

Ken fires the water at Barry, knocking him into the toilet. The items from the vanity (emory board, lipstick, eye curler, etc.) are on the toilet seat. Ken looks down at Barry.

KEN (CONT'D)

Well well well, a royal flush.

BARRY

You're bluffing.

KEN Am I?

Ken flushes the toilet. Barry grabs the Emory board and uses it to surf.

He puts his hand in the water while he's surfing. Some water splashes on Ken.

BARRY

Surf's up, dude!

KEN

Awww, poo water!

He does some skate board-style half-pipe riding.

Barry surfs out of the toilet.

BARRY

That bowl is gnarly.

Ken tries to get a shot at him with the toilet brush.

KEN

Except for those dirty yellow rings.

Vanessa ENTERS.

VANESSA

Kenneth! What are you doing?

KEN

You know what? I don't even like honey! I don't eat it!

VANESSA We need to talk!

She pulls Ken out by his ear. Ken glares at Barry.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

VANESSA

He's just a little bee. And he happens to be the nicest bee I've met in a long time.

KEN

Long time? What are you talking about? Are there other bugs in your life?

VANESSA

No, but there are other things bugging me in life. And you're one of them!

KEN

Fine! Talking bees, no yogurt night...my nerves are fried from riding on this emotional rollercoaster.

VANESSA Goodbye, Ken.

KEN Augh!

VANESSA Whew!

Ken EXITS, then re-enters frame.

KEN

And for your information, I prefer sugar-free, artificial sweeteners, made by man!

He EXITS again. The DOOR SLAMS behind him.

VANESSA

(to Barry)

I'm sorry about all that.

Ken RE-ENTERS.

KEN

I know it's got an aftertaste! I like it!

BARRY

(re: Ken)

I always felt there was some kind of barrier between Ken and me.

(puts his hands in his pockets)

I couldn't overcome it. Oh well.

VANESSA

Are you going to be okay for the trial tomorrow?

BARRY

Oh, I believe Mr. Montgomery is about out of ideas.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 3300 - "ADAM STINGS MONTY"**

INT. COURTROOM - NEXT DAY

ANGLE ON: Medium shot of Montgomery standing at his table.

MONTGOMERY

We would like to call Mr. Barry Benson Bee to the stand.

ADAM

(whispering to Vanessa) Now that's a good idea.

(to Barry)

You can really see why he's considered one of the very best lawyers- Oh.

Barry rolls his eyes. He gets up, takes the stand.

A juror in a striped shirt APPLAUDS.

MR. GAMMIL

(whispering)

Layton, you've got to weave some magic with this jury, or it's going to be all over.

Montgomery is holding a BOOK, "The Secret Life of Bees".

MONTGOMERY

(confidently whispering) Oh, don't worry Mr. Gammil. The only thing I have to do to turn this jury around is to remind them of what they don't like about bees. (to Gammil)

You got the tweezers?

Mr. Gammil NODS, and pats his breast pocket.

MR. GAMMIL Are you allergic?

MONTGOMERY Only to losing, son. Only to losing.

Montgomery approaches the stand.

MONTGOMERY (CONT'D)

Mr. Benson Bee. I'll ask you what

I think we'd all like to know. What exactly is your relationship to that woman?

Montgomery points to Vanessa.

BARRY We're friends.

MONTGOMERY Good friends?

BARRY Yes.

MONTGOMERY

(softly in Barry's face) How good?

BARRY What?

MONTGOMERY

Do you live together?

BARRY

Wait a minute, this isn't about-

MONTGOMERY Are you her little...

(clearing throat) ... bed bug?

BARRY

(flustered)

Hey, that's not the kind of-

MONTGOMERY

I've seen a bee documentary or two. Now, from what I understand, doesn't your Queen give birth to all the bee children in the hive?

BARRY

Yeah, but-

MONTGOMERY So those aren't even your real parents!

ANGLE ON: Barry's parents.

MARTIN BENSON Oh, Barry.

BARRY Yes they are!

ADAM Hold me back!

Vanessa holds him back with a COFFEE STIRRER.

Montgomery points to Barry's parents.

MONTGOMERY

You're an illegitimate bee, aren't you Benson?

ADAM

He's denouncing bees!

All the bees in the courtroom start to HUM. They're agitated.

MONTGOMERY

And don't y'all date your cousins?

VANESSA

(standing, letting go of

Adam) Objection!

Adam explodes from the table and flies towards Montgomery.

ADAM

I'm going to pin cushion this guy!

Montgomery turns around and positions himself by the judge's bench. He sticks his butt out. Montgomery winks at his team.

BARRY

Adam, don't! It's what he wants!

Adam shoves Barry out of the way.

Adam STINGS Montgomery in the butt. The jury REACTS, aghast.

MONTGOMERY

Ow! I'm hit! Oh, lordy, I am hit!

The judge BANGS her gavel.

JUDGE

Order! Order! Please, Mr. Montgomery.

MONTGOMERY

The venom! The venom is coursing through my veins! I have been felled by a wing-ed beast of destruction. You see? You can't treat them like equals. They're strip-ed savages! Stinging's the only thing they know! It's their way!

ANGLE ON: Adam, collapsed on the floor. Barry rushes to his side.

BARRY

Adam, stay with me.

ADAM I can't feel my legs.

Montgomery falls on the Bailiff.

BAILIFF Take it easy.

MONTGOMERY

Oh, what angel of mercy will come forward to suck the poison from my heaving buttocks?

The JURY recoils.

JUDGE

Please, I will have order in this court. Order! Order, please!

FADE TO:

 **SEQ. 3400 - "ADAM AT HOSPITAL"**

INT. HOSPITAL - STREET LEVEL ROOM - DAY

PRESS PERSON #1 (V.O) The case of the honey bees versus the human race took a pointed turn against the bees yesterday, when one of their legal team stung Layton T. Montgomery. Now here's Don with the 5-day.

A NURSE lets Barry into the room. Barry CARRIES a FLOWER.

BARRY Thank you.

Barry stands over Adam, in a bed. Barry lays the flower down next to him. The TV is on.

BARRY (CONT'D) Hey buddy.

ADAM Hey.

BARRY

Is there much pain?

Adam has a BEE-SIZED PAINKILLER HONEY BUTTON near his head that he presses.

ADAM

(pressing the button) Yeah...I blew the whole case, didn't I?

BARRY

Oh, it doesn't matter. The important thing is you're alive. You could have died.

ADAM

I'd be better off dead. Look at me.

Adam THROWS the blanket off his lap, revealing a GREEN SANDWICH SWORD STINGER.

ADAM (CONT'D)

(voice cracking)

They got it from the cafeteria, they got it from downstairs. In a tuna sandwich. Look, there's a little celery still on it.

BARRY

What was it like to sting someone?

ADAM

I can't explain it. It was all adrenaline...and then...ecstasy.

Barry looks at Adam.

BARRY Alright.

ADAM

You think that was all a trap?

BARRY

Of course. I'm sorry. I flew us right into this. What were we thinking? Look at us, we're just a couple of bugs in this world.

ADAM

What do you think the humans will do to us if they win?

BARRY I don't know.

ADAM

I hear they put the roaches in motels. That doesn't sound so bad.

BARRY

Adam, they check in, but they don't check out.

Adam GULPS.

ADAM Oh my.

ANGLE ON: the hospital window. We see THREE PEOPLE smoking outside on the sidewalk. The smoke drifts in. Adam COUGHS.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Say, could you get a nurse to close that window?

BARRY Why?

ADAM

The smoke. Bees don't smoke.

BARRY

Right. Bees don't smoke. Bees don't smoke! But some bees are smoking. Adam, that's it! That's our case.

Adam starts putting his clothes on.

ADAM

It is? It's not over?

BARRY

No. Get up. Get dressed. I've got to go somewhere. You get back the court and stall. Stall anyway you can.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 3500 - "SMOKING GUN"**

INT. COURTROOM - THE NEXT DAY

Adam is folding a piece of paper into a boat.

ADAM

...and assuming you've done step 29 correctly, you're ready for the tub.

ANGLE ON: The jury, all with paper boats of their own.

JURORS Ooh.

ANGLE ON: Montgomery frustrated with Gammil, who's making a boat also. Monty crumples Gammil's boat, and throws it at him.

JUDGE Mr. Flayman?

ADAM

Yes? Yes, Your Honor?

JUDGE

Where is the rest of your team?

ADAM

(fumbling with his swordstinger)

Well, your honor, it's interesting. You know Bees are trained to fly kind of haphazardly and as a result quite often we don't make very good time. I actually once heard a pretty funny story about a bee-

MONTGOMERY Your Honor, haven't these ridiculous bugs taken up enough of this court's valuable time?

Montgomery rolls out from behind his table. He's suspended in a LARGE BABY CHAIR with wheels.

MONTGOMERY (CONT'D)

How much longer are we going to allow these absurd shenanigans to go on? They have presented no compelling evidence to support their charges against my clients who have all run perfectly legitimate businesses. I move for a complete dismissal of this entire case.

JUDGE

Mr. Flayman, I am afraid I am going to have to consider Mr.

Montgomery's motion.

ADAM

But you can't. We have a terrific case.

MONTGOMERY

Where is your proof? Where is the evidence? Show me the smoking gun.

Barry bursts through the door.

BARRY

Hold it, your honor. You want a smoking gun? Here is your smoking gun.

Vanessa ENTERS, holding a bee smoker

Vanessa slams the beekeeper's SMOKER onto the judge's bench.

JUDGE What is that?

BARRY

It's a Bee smoker.

Montgomery GRABS the smoker.

MONTGOMERY

What, this? This harmless little contraption? This couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a bee.

He unintentionally points it towards the bee gallery, KNOCKING THEM ALL OUT. The jury GASPS. The press SNAPS pictures of them.

BARRY

Members of the jury, look at what has happened to bees who have never been asked, "Smoking or Non?" Is this what nature intended for us? To be forcibly addicted to these smoke machines in man-made wooden slat work camps? Living out our lives as honey slaves to the white man?

Barry gestures dramatically towards Montgomery's racially mixed table. The BLACK LAWYER slowly moves his chair away.

GAMMIL

What are we going to do?

MONTGOMERY

(to Pross)

He's playing the species card.

Barry lands on the scale of justice, by the judge's bench. It balances as he lands.

BARRY

Ladies and gentlemen, please, Free- These-Bees!

ANGLE ON: Jury, chanting "Free the bees".

JUDGE

The court finds in favor of the bees.

The chaos continues.

Barry flies over to Vanessa, with his hand up for a "high 5".

BARRY Vanessa, we won!

VANESSA

Yay! I knew you could do it. Highfive!

She high 5's Barry, sending him crashing to the table. He bounces right back up.

VANESSA (CONT'D) Oh, sorry.

BARRY

Ow! I'm okay. Vanessa, do you know what this means? All the honey is finally going to belong to the bees. Now we won't have to work so hard all the time.

Montgomery approaches Barry, surrounded by the press.

The cameras and microphones go to Montgomery.

MONTGOMERY

(waving a finger)

This is an unholy perversion of the balance of nature, Benson! You'll regret this.

ANGLE ON: Barry's 'deer in headlights' expression, as the press pushes microphones in his face.

PRESS PERSON 1 Barry, how much honey do you think is out there?

BARRY

Alright, alright, one at a time...

SARAH

Barry, who are you wearing?

BARRY

Uhhh, my sweater is Ralph Lauren, and I have no pants.

The Press follows Barry as he EXITS.

ANGLE ON: Adam and Vanessa.

ADAM (putting papers away)

What if Montgomery's right?

VANESSA What do you mean?

ADAM

We've been living the bee way a long time. 27 million years.

DISSOLVE TO:

 **SEQ. 3600 - "HONEY ROUNDUP"**

EXT. HONEY FARMS APIARY - MONTAGE

SARAH (V.O)

Congratulations on your victory. What are you going to demand as a settlement?

BARRY (V.O)

(over montage)

First, we're going to demand a complete shutdown of all bee work camps. Then, we want to get back all the honey that was ours to begin with. Every last drop. We demand an end to the glorification of the bear as anything more than a filthy, smelly, big-headed, bad breath, stink-machine.

BARRY (V.O) (CONT'D)

I believe we're all aware of what they do in the woods. We will no longer tolerate derogatory beenegative nick-names, unnecessary inclusion of honey in bogus health products, and la-dee-da tea-time human snack garnishments.

MONTAGE IMAGES:

Close-up on an ATF JACKET, with the YELLOW LETTERS. Camera pulls back. We see an ARMY OF BEE AND HUMAN AGENTS wearing hastily made "Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Honey" jackets. Barry supervises.

The gate to Honey Farms is locked permanently. All the smokers are collected and locked up. All the bees leave the Apiary.

CUT TO:

EXT. ATF OUTSIDE OF SUPERMARKET - MONTAGE

Agents begin YANKING honey off the supermarket shelves, and out of shopping baskets.

CUT TO:

EXT. NEW HIVE CITY - MONTAGE

The bees tear down a honey-bear statue.

CUT TO:

EXT. YELLOWSTONE FOREST - MONTAGE

POV of a sniper's crosshairs. An animated BEAR character looka-like, turns his head towards camera.

BARRY

Wait for my signal.

ANGLE ON: Barry lowering his binoculars.

BARRY (CONT'D) Take him out.

The sniper SHOOTS the bear. It hits him in the shoulder. The bear looks at it. He gets woozy and the honey jar falls out of his lap, an ATF&H agent catches it.

ATF&H AGENT

(to the bear's pig friend) He'll have a little nausea for a few hours, then he'll be fine.

CUT TO:

EXT. STING'S HOUSE - MONTAGE

ATF&H agents SLAP CUFFS on Sting, who is meditating.

STING

But it's just a prance-about stage name!

CUT TO:

INT. A WOMAN'S SHOWER - MONTAGE

A WOMAN is taking a shower, and using honey shampoo.

An ATF&H agent pulls the shower curtain aside, and grabs her bottle of shampoo. The woman SCREAMS. The agent turns to the 3 other agents, and Barry.

ANGLE ON: Barry looking at the label on the shampoo bottle, shaking his head and writing in his clipboard.

CUT TO:

EXT. SUPERMARKET CAFE - MONTAGE

Another customer, an old lady having her tea with a little jar of honey, gets her face pushed down onto the table and turned to the side by two agents. One of the agents has a gun on her.

OLD LADY Can't breathe.

CUT TO:

EXT. CENTRAL PARK - MONTAGE

An OIL DRUM of honey is connected to Barry's hive.

BARRY

Bring it in, boys.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 3650 - "NO MORE WORK"**

INT. HONEX - MONTAGE

ANGLE ON: The honey goes past the 3-cup hash-mark, and begins to overflow.

A WORKER BEE runs up to Buzzwell.

WORKER BEE 1 Mr. Buzzwell, we just passed 3 cups, and there's gallons mores coming. I think we need to shutdown.

KEYCHAIN BEE

(to Buzzwell)

Shutdown? We've never shutdown.

ANGLE ON: Buzzwell overlooking the factory floor.

BUZZWELL

Shutdown honey production! Stop making honey!

ANGLE ON: TWO BEES, each with a KEY.

BUZZWELL (CONT'D) Turn your key, Sir!

They turn the keys simultaneously, War Games-style, shutting down the honey machines.

ANGLE ON: the Taffy-Pull machine, Centrifuge, and Krelman all slowly come to a stop. The bees look around, bewildered.

WORKER BEE 5 What do we do now?

A BEAT.

WORKER BEE 6 Cannon ball!

He jumps into a HONEY VAT, doesn't penetrate the surface. He looks around, and slowly sinks down to his waist.

EXT. HONEX FACTORY

THE WHISTLE BLOWS, and the bees all stream out the exit.

CUT TO:

INT. J-GATE - CONTINUOUS

Lou Loduca gives orders to the pollen jocks.

LOU LODUCA We're shutting down honey production. Mission abort.

CUT TO:

EXT. CENTRAL PARK

Jackson receives the orders, mid-pollination.

JACKSON

Aborting pollination and nectar detail. Returning to base.

CUT TO:

EXT. NEW HIVE CITY

ANGLE ON: Bees, putting sun-tan lotion on their noses and antennae, and sunning themselves on the balconies of the gyms.

CUT TO:

EXT. CENTRAL PARK

ANGLE ON: THE FLOWERS starting to DROOP.

CUT TO:

INT. J-GATE

J-Gate is deserted.

CUT TO:

EXT. NEW HIVE CITY

ANGLE ON: Bees sunning themselves. A TIMER DINGS, and they all turn over.

CUT TO:

EXT. CENTRAL PARK

TIME LAPSE of Central Park turning brown.

CUT TO:

EXT. VANESSA'S FLORIST SHOP

CLOSE-UP SHOT: Vanessa writes "Sorry. No more flowers." on a "Closed" sign, an turns it facing out.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 3700 - "IDLE HIVE"**

EXT. NEW HIVE CITY - DAY

Barry flies at high speed. TRACKING SHOT into the hive, through the lobby of Honex, and into Adam's office.

CUT TO:

INT. ADAM'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Barry meets Adam in his office. Adam's office is in disarray. There are papers everywhere. He's filling up his cardboard hexagon box.

BARRY

(out of breath)

Adam, you wouldn't believe how much honey was out there.

ADAM Oh yeah?

BARRY

What's going on around here? Where is everybody? Are they out celebrating?

ADAM

(exiting with a cardboard box of belongings)

No, they're just home. They don't know what to do.

BARRY Hmmm.

ADAM

They're laying out, they're sleeping in. I heard your Uncle Carl was on his way to San Antonio with a cricket.

BARRY

At least we got our honey back.

They walk through the empty factory.

ADAM

Yeah, but sometimes I think, so what if the humans liked our honey? Who wouldn't? It's the greatest thing in the world. I was excited to be a part of making it.

ANGLE ON: Adam's desk on it's side in the hall.

ADAM (CONT'D)

This was my new desk. This was my new job. I wanted to do it really well. And now...and now I can't.

Adam EXITS.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 3900 - "WORLD WITHOUT BEES"**

INT. STAIRWELL

Vanessa and Barry are walking up the stairs to the roof.

BARRY

I don't understand why they're not happy. We have so much now. I thought their lives would be better.

VANESSA Hmmm.

BARRY

They're doing nothing. It's amazing, honey really changes people.

VANESSA

You don't have any idea what's going on, do you?

BARRY

What did you want to show me?

VANESSA This.

They reach the top of the stairs. Vanessa opens the door.

CUT TO:

EXT. VANESSA'S ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS

Barry sees Vanessa's flower pots and small garden have all turned brown.

BARRY

What happened here?

VANESSA

That is not the half of it...

Vanessa turns Barry around with her two fingers, revealing the view of Central Park, which is also all brown.

BARRY

Oh no. Oh my. They're all wilting.

VANESSA

Doesn't look very good, does it?

BARRY No.

VANESSA

And who's fault do you think that is?

Mmmm...you know, I'm going to guess, bees.

VANESSA Bees?

BARRY

Specifically me. I guess I didn't think that bees not needing to make honey would affect all these other things.

VANESSA

And it's not just flowers. Fruits, vegetables...they all need bees.

BARRY

Well, that's our whole SAT test right there.

VANESSA

So, you take away the produce, that affects the entire animal kingdom. And then, of course...

BARRY

The human species?

VANESSA

(clearing throat) Ahem!

BARRY Oh. So, if there's no more pollination, it could all just go south here, couldn't it?

VANESSA

And I know this is also partly my fault.

Barry takes a long SIGH.

BARRY

How about a suicide pact?

VANESSA

(not sure if he's joking) How would we do it?

BARRY

I'll sting you, you step on me.

VANESSA

That just kills you twice.

BARRY Right, right.

VANESSA

Listen Barry. Sorry but I've got to get going.

She EXITS.

BARRY

(looking out over the park)

Had to open my mouth and talk...

(looking back) Vanessa..?

Vanessa is gone.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 3935 - "GOING TO PASADENA"**

EXT. NY STREET - CONTINUOUS

Vanessa gets into a cab. Barry ENTERS.

BARRY

Vanessa. Why are you leaving? Where are you going?

VANESSA

To the final Tournament of Roses parade in Pasadena. They moved it up to this weekend because all the flowers are dying. It's the last chance I'll ever have to see it.

BARRY

Vanessa, I just want to say I'm sorry. I never meant it to turn out like this.

VANESSA

I know. Me neither.

Vanessa cab drives away.

(chuckling to himself) Tournament of Roses. Roses can't do sports. Wait a minute...roses. Roses? Roses!? Vanessa!

Barry follows shortly after. He catches up to it, and he pounds on the window.

Barry follows shortly after Vanessa's cab. He catches up to it, and he pounds on the window.

INT. TAXI - CONTINUOUS

Barry motions for her to roll the window down. She does so.

BARRY Roses?!

VANESSA Barry?

BARRY

(as he flies next to the cab)

Roses are flowers.

VANESSA Yes, they are.

BARRY

Flowers, bees, pollen!

VANESSA

I know. That's why this is the last parade.

BARRY Maybe not.

The cab starts pulling ahead of Barry.

BARRY (CONT'D)

(re: driver)

Could you ask him to slow down?

VANESSA

Could you slow down?

The cabs slows. Barry flies in the window, and lands in the change box, which closes on him.

VANESSA (CONT'D) Barry!

Vanessa lets him out. Barry stands on the change box, in front of the driver's license.

BARRY

Okay, I made a huge mistake! This is a total disaster, and it's all my fault!

VANESSA

Yes, it kind of is.

BARRY

I've ruined the planet. And, I wanted to help with your flower shop. Instead, I've made it worse.

VANESSA

Actually, it's completely closed down.

BARRY

Oh, I thought maybe you were remodeling. Nonetheless, I have another idea. And it's greater than all my previous great ideas combined.

VANESSA I don't want to hear it.

Vanessa closes the change box on Barry.

BARRY

(opening it again)

Alright, here's what I'm thinking. They have the roses, the roses have the pollen. I know every bee, plant, and flower bud in this park. All we've got to do is get what they've got back here with what we've got.

VANESSA Bees...

BARRY Park...

VANESSA Pollen...

Flowers...

VANESSA Repollination!

BARRY

(on luggage handle, going up)

Across the nation!

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 3950 - "ROSE PARADE"**

EXT. PASADENA PARADE

BARRY (V.O)

Alright. Tournament of Roses. Pasadena, California. They've got nothing but flowers, floats, and cotton candy. Security will be tight.

VANESSA I have an idea.

CUT TO:

EXT. FLOAT STAGING AREA

ANGLE ON: Barry and Vanessa approaching a HEAVILY ARMED GUARD in front of the staging area.

VANESSA

Vanessa Bloome, FTD. Official floral business.

He leans in to look at her badge. She SNAPS IT SHUT,

VANESSA (CONT'D) Oh, it's real.

HEAVILY ARMED GUARD Sorry ma'am. That's a nice brooch, by the way.

VANESSA

Thank you. It was a gift.

They ENTER the staging area.

BARRY (V.O)

Then, once we're inside, we just pick the right float.

VANESSA

How about the Princess and the Pea?

BARRY Yeah.

VANESSA

I can be the princess, and-

BARRY

...yes, I think-

VANESSA

You could be-

BARRY

I've-

VANESSA The pea.

BARRY Got it.

CUT TO:

EXT. FLOAT STAGING AREA - A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Barry, dressed as a PEA, flies up and hovers in front of the princess on the "Princess and the Pea" float. The float is sponsored by Inflat-a-bed and a SIGN READS: "Inflat-a-bed: If it blows, it's ours."

BARRY

Sorry I'm late. Where should I sit?

PRINCESS What are you?

BARRY

I believe I'm the pea.

PRINCESS

The pea? It's supposed to be under the mattresses.

Not in this fairy tale, sweetheart.

PRINCESS I'm going to go talk to the marshall.

BARRY

You do that. This whole parade is a fiasco!

She EXITS. Vanessa removes the step-ladder. The princess FALLS.

Barry and Vanessa take off in the float.

BARRY (CONT'D) Let's see what this baby will do.

ANGLE ON: Guy with headset talking to drivers.

HEADSET GUY Hey!

The float ZOOMS by. A young CHILD in the stands, TIMMY, cries.

CUT TO:

EXT. FLOAT STAGING AREA - A FEW MOMENTS LATER

ANGLE ON: Vanessa putting the princess hat on.

BARRY (V.O) Then all we do is blend in with traffic, without arousing suspicion.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE PARADE ROUTE - CONTINUOUS

The floats go flying by the crowds. Barry and Vanessa's float CRASHES through the fence.

CUT TO:

EXT. LA FREEWAY

Vanessa and Barry speed, dodging and weaving, down the freeway.

BARRY (V.O) And once we're at the airport, there's no stopping us.

CUT TO:

EXT. LAX AIRPORT

Barry and Vanessa pull up to the curb, in front of an TSA AGENT WITH CLIPBOARD.

TSA AGENT

Stop. Security. Did you and your insect pack your own float?

VANESSA (O.C) Yes.

TSA AGENT Has this float been in your possession the entire time?

VANESSA (O.C) Since the parade...yes.

ANGLE ON: Barry holding his shoes.

TSA AGENT

Would you remove your shoes and everything in your pockets? Can you remove your stinger, Sir?

BARRY

That's part of me.

TSA AGENT

I know. Just having some fun. Enjoy your flight.

CUT TO:

EXT. RUNWAY

Barry and Vanessa's airplane TAKES OFF.

BARRY (O.C)

Then, if we're lucky, we'll have just enough pollen to do the job.

DISSOLVE TO:

 **SEQ. 4025 - "COCKPIT FIGHT"**

INT. AIRPLANE

Vanessa is on the aisle. Barry is on a laptop calculating flowers, pollen, number of bees, airspeed, etc. He does a "Stomp" dance on the keyboard.

BARRY

Can you believe how lucky we are? We have just enough pollen to do the job. I think this is going to work, Vanessa.

VANESSA

It's got to work.

PILOT (V.O)

Attention passengers. This is Captain Scott. I'm afraid we have a bit of bad weather in the New York area. And looks like we're going to be experiencing a couple of hours delay.

VANESSA

Barry, these are cut flowers with no water. They'll never make it.

BARRY

I've got to get up there and talk to these guys.

VANESSA Be careful.

Barry flies up to the cockpit door.

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

A female flight attendant, ANGELA, is in the cockpit with the pilots.

There's a KNOCK at the door.

BARRY (C.O)

Hey, can I get some help with this Sky Mall Magazine? I'd like to order the talking inflatable travel pool filter.

ANGELA

(to the pilots, irritated) Excuse me.

CUT TO:

EXT. CABIN - CONTINUOUS

Angela opens the cockpit door and looks around. She doesn't see anybody.

ANGLE ON: Barry hidden on the yellow and black "caution" stripe.

As Angela looks around, Barry zips into the cockpit.

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT

BARRY

Excuse me, Captain. I am in a real situation here...

PILOT

(pulling an earphone back, to the co-pilot)

What did you say, Hal?

CO-PILOT

I didn't say anything.

PILOT

(he sees Barry) Ahhh! Bee!

BARRY

No, no! Don't freak out! There's a chance my entire species-

CO-PILOT

(taking off his earphones) Ahhh!

The pilot grabs a "DUSTBUSTER" vacuum cleaner. He aims it around trying to vacuum up Barry.

The co-pilot faces camera, as the pilot tries to suck Barry up. Barry is on the other side of the co-pilot. As they dosey-do, the toupee of the co-pilot begins to come up, still attached to the front.

CO-PILOT (CONT'D) What are you doing? Stop!

The toupee comes off the co-pilot's head, and sticks in the Dustbuster. Barry runs across the bald head.

BARRY

Wait a minute! I'm an attorney!

CO-PILOT Who's an attorney?

PILOT Don't move.

The pilot uses the Dustbuster to try and mash Barry, who is hovering in front of the co-pilot's nose, and knocks out the co-pilot who falls out of his chair, hitting the life raft release button.

The life raft inflates, hitting the pilot, knocking him into a wall and out cold.

Barry surveys the situation.

BARRY Oh, Barry.

CUT TO:

INT. AIRPLANE CABIN

Vanessa studies her laptop, looking serious.

SFX: PA CRACKLE.

BARRY (V.O)

(in captain voice)

Good afternoon passengers, this is your captain speaking. Would a Miss Vanessa Bloome in 24F please report to the cockpit. And please hurry!

ANGLE ON: The aisle, and Vanessa head popping up.

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT

Vanessa ENTERS.

VANESSA

What happened here?

BARRY

I tried to talk to them, but then there was a Dustbuster, a toupee, a life raft exploded...Now one's bald, one's in a boat, and they're both unconscious.

VANESSA

Is that another bee joke?

BARRY

No. No one's flying the plane.

The AIR TRAFFIC CONTROLLER, BUD, speaks over the radio.

BUD

This is JFK control tower. Flight 356, what's your status?

Vanessa presses a button, and the intercom comes on.

VANESSA

This is Vanessa Bloome. I'm a florist from New York.

BUD

Where's the pilot?

VANESSA

He's unconscious and so is the copilot.

BUD

Not good. Is there anyone onboard who has flight experience?

A BEAT.

BARRY

As a matter of fact, there is.

BUD Who's that?

VANESSA Barry Benson.

BUD

From the honey trial? Oh great.

BARRY

Vanessa, this is nothing more than a big metal bee. It's got giant wings, huge engines.

VANESSA

I can't fly a plane.

BARRY

Why not? Isn't John Travolta a pilot?

VANESSA Yes?

BARRY

How hard could it be?

VANESSA

Wait a minute. Barry, we're headed into some lightning.

CUT TO:

Vanessa shrugs, and takes the controls.

 **SEQ. 4150 - "BARRY FLIES PLANE"**

INT. BENSON HOUSE

The family is all huddled around the TV at the Benson house.

ANGLE ON: TV. Bob Bumble is broadcasting.

BOB BUMBLE

This is Bob Bumble. We have some late-breaking news from JFK airport, where a very suspenseful scene is developing. Barry Benson, fresh off his stunning legal victory...

Adam SPRAYS a can of HONEY-WHIP into his mouth.

ADAM That's Barry.

BOB BUMBLE ...is now attempting to land a plane, loaded with people, flowers, and an incapacitated flight crew.

EVERYONE Flowers?!

CUT TO:

INT. AIR TRAFFIC CONTROL TOWER

BUD

Well, we have an electrical storm in the area, and two individuals at the controls of a jumbo jet with absolutely no flight experience.

JEANETTE CHUNG Just a minute, Mr. Ditchwater, there's a honey bee on that plane.

BUD

Oh, I'm quite familiar with Mr. Benson's work, and his no-account compadres. Haven't they done enough damage already?

JEANETTE CHUNG But isn't he your only hope right now?

BUD

Come on, technically a bee shouldn't be able to fly at all.

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT.

Barry REACTS

BUD

The wings are too small, their bodies are too big-

BARRY

(over PA)

Hey, hold on a second. Haven't we heard this million times? The surface area of the wings, and the body mass doesn't make sense?

JEANETTE CHUNG Get this on the air.

CAMERAMAN You got it!

CUT TO:

INT. BEE TV CONTROL ROOM

An engineer throws a switch.

BEE ENGINEER

Stand by. We're going live.

The "ON AIR" sign illuminates.

CUT TO:

INT. VARIOUS SHOTS OF NEW HIVE CITY

The news report plays on TV.

The pollen jocks are sitting around, playing paddle-ball, Wheel-o, and one of them is spinning his helmet on his finger.

Buzzwell is in an office cubicle, playing computer solitaire.

Barry's family and Adam watch from their living room.

Bees sitting on the street curb turn around to watch the TV.

BARRY

Mr. Ditchwater, the way we work may be a mystery to you, because making honey takes a lot of bees doing a lot of small jobs. But let me tell you something about a small job. If you do it really well, it makes a big difference. More than we realized. To us, to everyone. That's why I want to get bees back to doing what we do best.

BARRY (CONT'D) Working together. That's the bee way. We're not made of Jello. We get behind a fellow. Black and yellow.

CROWD OF BEES Hello!

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT

Barry is giving orders to Vanessa.

BARRY

Left, right, down, hover.

VANESSA Hover?

BARRY Forget hover.

VANESSA

You know what? This isn't so hard.

Vanessa pretends to HONK THE HORN.

VANESSA (CONT'D) Beep, beep! Beep, beep!

A BOLT OF LIGHTNING HITS the plane. The plane takes a sharp dip.

VANESSA (CONT'D) Barry, what happened?

BARRY

(noticing the control panel)

Wait a minute. I think we were on autopilot that whole time.

VANESSA

That may have been helping me.

BARRY

And now we're not!

VANESSA (V.O.)

(folding her arms)

Well, then it turns out I cannot fly a plane.

Vanessa struggles with the yoke.

CUT TO:

EXT. AIRPLANE

The airplane goes into a steep dive.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 4175 - "CRASH LANDING"**

INT. J-GATE

An ALERT SIGN READING: "Hive Alert. We Need:" Then the SIGNAL goes from "Two Bees" "Some Bees" "Every Bee There Is"

Lou Loduca gathers the pollen jocks at J-Gate.

LOU LODUCA

All of you, let's get behind this fellow. Move it out!

The bees follow Lou Loduca, and EXIT J-Gate.

CUT TO:

INT. AIRPLANE COCKPIT

BARRY

Our only chance is if I do what I would do, and you copy me with the wings of the plane!

VANESSA

You don't have to yell.

BARRY

I'm not yelling. We happen to be in a lot of trouble here.

VANESSA

It's very hard to concentrate with that panicky tone in your voice.

BARRY

It's not a tone. I'm panicking!

CUT TO:

EXT. JFK AIRPORT

ANGLE ON: The bees arriving and massing at the airport.

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT

Barry and Vanessa alternately SLAP EACH OTHER IN THE FACE.

VANESSA

I don't think I can do this.

BARRY

Vanessa, pull yourself together. Listen to me, you have got to snap out of it!

VANESSA

You snap out of it!

BARRY

You snap out of it!

VANESSA

You snap out of it!

BARRY

You snap out of it!

VANESSA

You snap out of it!

CUT TO:

EXT. AIRPLANE

A GIGANTIC SWARM OF BEES flies in to hold the plane up.

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

BARRY

You snap out of it!

VANESSA

You snap out of it!

BARRY

You snap-

VANESSA Hold it!

BARRY

(about to slap her again) Why? Come on, it's my turn.

VANESSA

How is the plane flying?

Barry's antennae ring.

BARRY I don't know.

(answering) Hello?

CUT TO:

EXT. AIRPLANE

ANGLE ON: The underside of the plane. The pollen jocks have massed all around the underbelly of the plane, and are holding it up.

LOU LODUCA Hey Benson, have you got any flowers for a happy occasion in there?

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT

Lou, Buzz, Splitz, and Jackson come up alongside the cockpit.

BARRY

The pollen jocks!

VANESSA

They do get behind a fellow.

BARRY

Black and yellow.

LOU LODUCA

(over headset) Hello.

LOU LODUCA (CONT'D) Alright you two, what do you say we drop this tin can on the blacktop?

VANESSA

What blacktop? Where? I can't see anything. Can you?

BARRY

No, nothing. It's all cloudy.

CUT TO:

EXT. RUNWAY

Adam SHOUTS.

ADAM

Come on, you've got to think bee,

Barry. Thinking bee, thinking bee.

ANGLE ON: Overhead shot of runway.

The bees are in the formation of a flower. In unison they move, causing the flower to FLASH YELLOW AND BLACK.

BEES

(chanting)

Thinking bee, thinking bee.

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT

We see through the swirling mist and clouds. A GIANT SHAPE OF A FLOWER is forming in the middle of the runway.

BARRY

Wait a minute. I think I'm feeling something.

VANESSA What?

BARRY

I don't know, but it's strong. And it's pulling me, like a 27 million year old instinct. Bring the nose of the plane down.

EXT. RUNWAY

All the bees are on the runway chanting "Thinking Bee".

CUT TO:

INT. CONTROL TOWER

RICK

What in the world is on the tarmac?

ANGLE ON: Dave OTS onto runway seeing a flower being formed by millions of bees.

BUD

Get some lights on that!

CUT TO:

EXT. RUNWAY

ANGLE ON: AIRCRAFT LANDING LIGHT SCAFFOLD by the side of the runway, illuminating the bees in their flower formation.

INT. COCKPIT

BARRY

Vanessa, aim for the flower!

VANESSA Oh, okay?

BARRY

Cut the engines!

VANESSA Cut the engines?

BARRY

We're going in on bee power. Ready boys?

LOU LODUCA Affirmative.

CUT TO:

INT. AIRPLANE COCKPIT

BARRY

Good, good, easy now. Land on that flower! Ready boys? Give me full reverse.

LOU LODUCA Spin it around!

The plane attempts to land on top of an "Aloha Airlines" plane with flowers painted on it.

BARRY (V.O)

I mean the giant black and yellow pulsating flower made of millions of bees!

VANESSA Which flower?

BARRY That flower!

VANESSA

I'm aiming at the flower!

The plane goes after a FAT GUY IN A HAWAIIAN SHIRT.

BARRY (V.O) That's a fat guy in a flowered shirt! The other other flower! The big one.

He snaps a photo and runs away.

BARRY (CONT'D) Full forward. Ready boys? Nose down. Bring your tail up. Rotate around it.

VANESSA

Oh, this is insane, Barry.

BARRY

This is the only way I know how to fly.

CUT TO:

AIR TRAFFIC CONTROL TOWER

BUD

Am I koo-koo kachoo, or is this plane flying in an insect-like pattern?

CUT TO:

EXT. RUNWAY

BARRY (V.O)

Get your nose in there. Don't be afraid of it. Smell it. Full reverse! Easy, just drop it. Be a part of it. Aim for the center! Now drop it in. Drop it in, woman!

The plane HOVERS and MANEUVERS, landing in the center of the giant flower, like a bee.

The FLOWERS from the cargo hold spill out onto the runway.

INT. AIPLANE CABIN

The passengers are motionless for a beat.

PASSENGER Come on already!

They hear the "ding ding", and all jump up to grab their luggage out of the overheads.

 **SEQ. 4225 - "RUNWAY SPEECH"**

EXT. RUNWAY - CONTINUOUS

The INFLATABLE SLIDES pop out the side of the plane. The passengers escape. Barry and Vanessa slide down out of the cockpit.

Barry and Vanessa exhale a huge breath.

VANESSA

Barry, we did it. You taught me how to fly.

Vanessa raises her hand up for a high five.

BARRY

Yes. No high five.

VANESSA Right.

ADAM

Barry, it worked. Did you see the giant flower?

BARRY

What giant flower? Where? Of course I saw the flower! That was genius, man. Genius!

ADAM Thank you.

BARRY

But we're not done yet.

Barry flies up to the wing of the plane, and addresses the bee crowd.

BARRY (CONT'D) Listen everyone. This runway is covered with the last pollen from the last flowers available anywhere on Earth. That means this is our last chance. We're the only ones who make honey, pollinate flowers, and dress like this. If we're going to survive as a species, this is our moment. So what do you all say? Are we going to be bees, or just Museum of Natural History key chains?

BEES We're bees!

KEYCHAIN BEE Keychain!

BARRY

Then follow me... Except Keychain.

BUZZ

Hold on Barry. You've earned this.

Buzz puts a pollen jock jacket and helmet with Barry's name on it on Barry.

BARRY

I'm a pollen jock!

(looking at the jacket. The sleeves are a little long)

And it's a perfect fit. All I've got to do are the sleeves.

The Pollen Jocks toss Barry a gun.

BARRY (CONT'D) Oh yeah!

ANGLE ON: Martin and Janet Benson.

JANET BENSON That's our Barry.

All the bees descend upon the flowers on the tarmac, and start collecting pollen.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 4250 - "RE-POLLINATION"**

EXT. SKIES - CONTINUOUS

The squadron FLIES over the city, REPOLLINATING trees and flowers as they go.

Barry breaks off from the group, towards Vanessa's flower shop.

CUT TO:

EXT. VANESSA'S FLOWER SHOP - CONTINUOUS

Barry REPOLLINATES Vanessa's flowers.

CUT TO:

EXT. CENTRAL PARK - CONTINUOUS

ANGLE ON: Timmy with a frisbee, as the bees fly by.

TIMMY

Mom, the bees are back!

Central Park is completely repollinated by the bees.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HONEX - CONTINUOUS

Honex is back to normal and everyone is busily working.

ANGLE ON: Adam, putting his Krelman hat on.

ADAM

If anyone needs to make a call, now's the time. I've got a feeling we'll be working late tonight!

The bees CHEER.

CUT TO:

 **SEQ. 4355**

EXT: VANESSA'S FLOWER SHOP

With a new sign out front. "Vanessa & Barry: Flowers, Honey, Legal Advice"

DISSOLVE TO:

INT: FLOWER COUNTER

Vanessa doing a brisk trade with many customers.

CUT TO:

INT: FLOWER SHOP - CONTINUOUS

Vanessa is selling flowers. In the background, there are SHELVES STOCKED WITH HONEY.

VANESSA (O.C.) Don't forget these. Have a great afternoon. Yes, can I help who's next? Who's next? Would you like some honey with that? It is beeapproved.

SIGN ON THE BACK ROOM DOOR READS: "Barry Benson: Insects at Law".

Camera moves into the back room.

ANGLE ON: Barry.

ANGLE ON: Barry's COW CLIENT.

COW

Milk, cream, cheese...it's all me. And I don't see a nickel.

BARRY

Uh huh? Uh huh?

COW

(breaking down)

Sometimes I just feel like a piece of meat.

BARRY I had no idea.

VANESSA

Barry? I'm sorry, have you got a moment?

BARRY

Would you excuse me? My mosquito associate here will be able to help you.

Mooseblood ENTERS.

MOOSEBLOOD Sorry I'm late.

COW

He's a lawyer too?

MOOSEBLOOD

Ma'am, I was already a blood-

sucking parasite. All I needed was * a briefcase. *

ANGLE ON: Flower Counter.

VANESSA

(to customer)

Have a great afternoon!

(to Barry)

Barry, I just got this huge tulip order for a wedding, and I can't get them anywhere.

BARRY

Not a problem, Vannie. Just leave it to me.

Vanessa turns back to deal with a customer.

VANESSA

You're a life-saver, Barry.

(to the next customer)

Can I help who's next? Who's next?

ANGLE ON: Vanessa smiling back at Barry.

Barry smiles too, then snaps himself out of it.

BARRY

(speaks into his antennae) Alright. Scramble jocks, it's time to fly!

VANESSA Thank you, Barry!

EXT. FLOWER SHOP - CONTINUOUS

ANGLE ON: Ken and Andy walking down the street.

KEN

(noticing the new sign) Augh! What in the world? It's that bee again!

ANDY

(guiding Ken protectively) Let it go, Kenny.

KEN

That bee is living my life! When will this nightmare end?

ANDY

Let it all go.

They don't break stride.

ANGLE ON: Camera in front of Barry as he flies out the door and up into the sky. Pollen jocks fold in formation behind him as they zoom into the park.

BARRY

(to Splitz)

Beautiful day to fly.

JACKSON Sure is.

BARRY

Between you and me, I was dying to get out of that office.

FADE OUT:


End file.
